Pour des aveux
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Abby a disparu ! Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. L'enquête sur la mort d'un marine était semblable à toutes les autres. Oui, mais la personne en salle d'interrogatoire n'est pas ordinaire. Gibbs n'arrive pas à la faire avouer ! Et pendant que l'équipe cherche une solution, le temps tourne...
1. La guerre

**Titre :** Pour des aveux

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Courant saison 10 puisque l'histoire se passe pendant l'automne 2012.

**Résumé :** Un marine est retrouvé mort et tout dérape. Pour sauver l'un des siens, Gibbs doit obtenir des aveux. Mais la personne en salle d'interrogatoire n'est pas un suspect ordinaire. La raison ? Elle le met en échec. Et jamais, de mémoire au NCIS, cela ne c'était produit. Jamais ! Entre l'absence de preuves, de mobile et "son" silence, l'équipe n'est pas au bout de ses peines. En fait, rien n'est simple dans cette histoire, surtout depuis la disparition d'Abby !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de N.C.I.S. ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà deux mois que le début de cette histoire est écrit et je me décide enfin à le poster (j'en ai aussi, et surtout, l'occasion). Cette fois, Tony n'est pas au centre de l'intrigue, Gibbs est mis en échec par un suspect, Abby a disparu et je reviens aux sources de la série avec une enquête sur la mort d'un marine en point de départ. Avouez que ça vous change ! Pour le reste : surprise !

**AIPM :** Je ne crois pas que les crises seront nombreuses lors de votre lecture, mais l'effet de surprise sera là en revanche. Je l'espère en tout cas.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Pour des aveux**

.

_La vérité existe, on n'invente que le mensonge. _

Georges Braque

.

_J'ai dit des vérités aux hommes ils les ont mal prises je ne dirai plus rien. _

Jean-Jacques Rousseau

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – La guerre**

.

Le silence dans la pièce était de glace. L'affrontement immobile valait toutes les batailles. Les deux regards se fusillaient plus efficacement que de véritables armes.

Le premier était bleu, presque gris. Il exprimait la dureté. Il promettait le pire à son vis-à-vis si le _statu quo _persistait.

Le second était vert, presque kaki. Il n'était qu'assurance. Il certifiait une résistance future à l'autre quelle que soit la technique utilisée.

L'un avait la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. L'autre de la forêt se préparant à subir son assaut.

Une nouvelle bataille approchait. Comme celles des deux derniers jours, elle n'aboutirait à rien. L'attaquant finirait par regagner son terrain, rejoignant ainsi les siens. L'autre se renfermerait davantage sur ses positions, élevant des barricades toujours plus hautes.

Et la guerre se poursuivrait.

Car un cessez-le-feu était impossible, impensable même. L'autre ne pouvait pas gagner, ne _devait_ pas gagner. Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé le membre de leur famille capturé par l'ennemi. Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas les aveux sur le meurtre qui les avait conduit ici. Pas tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas pourquoi _elle_ avait fait ça.

* * *

**NdA : **Bien qu'il soit noté « Chapitre 1 », il s'agit évidemment d'un prologue. Je fais ça pour qu'il n'y ait pas de décalage de chiffre entre ma numérotation et celle imposée du site. C'est plus simple lors du postage, ça m'évite les erreurs.


	2. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 – Souvenirs**

.

Gibbs claqua la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire sans ménagement. Il se retint de serrer les poings et laisser éclater sa colère. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Tout de fureur contenue, il fit face à ses agents. Pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Son regard se suffisait à lui-même.

- Toujours rien, Patron, annonça Tony en prenant les devants. Et toi ?

Le chef d'équipe secoua la tête négativement.

- On va la retrouver, assura Ziva.

C'était ce dont ils tentaient tous de se convaincre depuis deux jours. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de la retrouver vivante et en bonne santé s'amenuisait.

- Abby a de la ressource, ajouta DiNozzo. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est sur le chemin du retour et les types dans un sale état.

Il se voulait convainquant, mais rien n'aurait pu rassurer Jethro. Rien ni personne, si ce n'était _ses_ aveux.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, se demandant encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Souvenirs…

Mardi matin. L'appel de la police de Washington n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres pour leur confier une enquête, un marine mort. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu maintenant qu'il y pensait. Longtemps, mais pas encore assez.

L'enquête avait débuté pareille à toutes les autres. Les témoignages à recueillir, les entretiens, les recherches, les interrogatoires s'étaient succédé. Comme on rédige un rapport, il se les remémora tous, y ajouta des noms, des faits et diverses données. Le bilan final était ridiculement maigre. Un suspect, aucun mobile, des dizaines de témoins et autant d'alibis. Sans doute une des affaires les plus difficiles à résoudre de sa carrière. Une qui menaçait d'être classée sans avoir éclairci la mort d'un homme.

Ils s'y refusaient. Ils avaient persévéré. Tout avait dérapé. Et ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment, ni pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on a ? s'entendit-il demander à son équipe au terme de ces cinq jours d'enquête.

Il souhaitait un résumé de ce qu'ils connaissaient, encore. Etait-ce pour vérifier qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes informations, tenter de découvrir une logique aux évènements ou une nouvelle piste ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même.

- Major Général Wallace Petersen de l'USNavy, commença Tony. Des joggeurs l'ont retrouvé mort dans le parc d'Anacostia, une balle dans la tête, mardi matin. Il était en poste à la base de Norfolk. Il a pris sa retraite il y a quatre ans,

Il posa son regard sur Ziva, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre de nouveau le curriculum vitae complet du gradé. Il le connaissait par cœur tant il était commun. Les honneurs, quelques blâmes pour des broutilles, des médailles à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et le respect de ses hommes, y compris ceux avec lequel il avait pu s'accrocher lors de sa carrière. Bref, rien d'intéressant pour élucider son meurtre.

- Marié depuis quarante cinq ans, son fils George est lui aussi dans la Navy, en ce moment sur l'USS Ronald Reagan. Sa femme était infirmière dans le civil. Elle est à la retraite depuis deux ans. Leur famille se trouve dans le Wisconsin.

Là encore, rien de palpitant pouvant éclairer leur enquête avec cette vie de famille tranquille. Sa femme lui avait toujours été fidèle, lui aussi. Le fils était divorcé et, contrairement à lui, cela s'était passé à l'amiable avec son ex-femme pour le partage des biens et la garde de leurs deux filles. Les anciens collègues et leurs voisins les appréciaient. C'étaient des citoyens modèles et le quasi archétype de la famille américaine. Ils avaient interrogé assez de monde pour le savoir. Il se demandait parfois si mettre le coiffeur de madame en salle d'interrogatoire parce qu'il lui avait jeté un regard noir suite à une réflexion –pas très fine, il devait l'avouer- de sa part n'était pas pour avoir l'impression de ne plus piétiner plutôt que le sentiment que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose. En fait, il était certain de la première réponse, mais se raccrochait à la seconde faute de mieux.

- Aucun ennemi connu, poursuivit McGee, ni problèmes d'argent. Il retrouvait quelques amis tous les jeudis soir pour jouer au billard dans un bar de Washington. C'est là qu'il a fait la connaissance d'une serveuse venant d'être engagée.

Leur seule piste solide. Leur seul suspect puisque toutes les autres personnes se trouvant chez _Monty's_ ainsi que ses proches avaient de solides alibis et absolument aucun mobile. Une femme qu'il venait encore d'essayer de faire avouer. Sans succès.

- Une relation amicale s'est nouée entre eux. Elle l'a raccompagné à sa voiture la nuit où il a été tué. Elle est la dernière à l'avoir vu vivant et n'a aucun alibi pour l'heure du crime.

Ni aucun mobile non plus. Même chose pour l'arme introuvable et l'absence de résidus de poudre ou de sang sur elle.

- Avant-hier soir, Abby a disparu. Elle avait décidé de se rendre sur la scène de crime dans l'espoir de trouver une piste.

Comme pour le meurtre du général Petersen, et à cause de lui, ils n'avaient aucune piste à l'exception de la serveuse. Ils ne faisaient que supposer un enlèvement par plusieurs possibles comparses. En fait, ils n'avaient que des hypothèses sur le pourquoi de la disparition de la gothique et du décès du marine retraité. L'un s'était produit le jeudi soir à vingt heures, l'autre le mardi vers trois heures du matin et ils étaient samedi midi. Abby avait disparu depuis quarante heures, presque deux jours.

- Depuis, termina Tony, plus rien. Notre seul suspect s'appelle Alex Kem. Elle a vingt-deux ans et travaille chez _Monty's_ depuis six semaines.

Il oubliait d'ajouter qu'ils étaient convaincus qu'elle était la clé de toute l'affaire, mais c'était inutile.

- L'avis de recherche ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucun retour.

Il hocha la tête et les congédia d'un geste de la main. Ils retourneraient à leurs recherches pendant que lui s'octroierait une courte pause avant de retourner entre ces quatre murs qu'il était en passe de détester.

Il pénétra dans l'autre pièce la mine sombre. Ducky, silencieux, contemplait la salle d'interrogatoire à travers la vitre teintée. Il s'avança pour se poster près de lui. Son regard s'égara sur la frêle silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, l'objet de son courroux.

- Elle ne dira rien, affirma Ducky.

Gibbs le savait déjà. Ses propos étaient le reflet de ses propres pensées.

- Elle doit parler, répliqua-t-il cependant son regard fixé sur elle.

Car il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour retrouver Abby. Il devait obtenir ses aveux. C'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient, la seule personne de qui ils obtiendraient des réponses.

Sauf qu'Alex Kem n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis trente-six heures.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je vous poste la suite ?**


	3. Interrogatoires

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous me suivez dans cette nouvelle aventure !**

**PBG :** *commande du chocolat blanc et des cookies* Tiens, ça devrait te permettre de tenir.

**Pline :** ABC ? J'aime ce nouveau club et l'ordre des lettres (y a rien de drôle là dedans, vraiment?). Je vais tenter de remédier à l'AIPM !

**Ankou :** Tiens, une nouvelle tête ! Bienvenue et merci du com. Je vois que tu connais l'AIPM. Ca promet !

**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Je crois que je vais abréger ton pseudo DN, ce sera plus simple pour répondre. Ca te va ? C'est super de te retrouver là !

**Nanoushka : **T'es là ! J'adore ta théorie ! Mais je doute qu'elle soit bonne !

**Lul :** Impressionnante l'influence de la saison 1 !

**Amy :** Première review d'une lectrice régulière, ça se fête ! Mais penses-tu laisser un com sur les fics que tu as lu tout de même ? *regard du chat Potté* S'il te plait !

**pucinette :** Sois rassurée, les nouvelles d'Abby ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Je tiens à ménager le suspens. Et puis j'ai une réputation de sadique à tenir quoi !

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Abby ? Hélas, pas de réponse dans ce chap', on se concentre sur Gibbs et son suspect. Mais ça va venir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Interrogatoires**

.

Gibbs se rapprocha de la vitre le séparant de l'autre pièce. La salle d'interrogatoire n'avait rien de différent de d'habitude. Pourtant, il en dégageait une atmosphère qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas en mesure d'expliciter davantage son ressenti. Il ne l'aimait pas, voilà tout.

Assise dans l'angle gauche en face de lui, Alex Kem avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras. Les yeux fermés, elle avait posé son menton sur ses genoux. Elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pas un frémissement n'agitait ses narines au point qu'il se demandait si elle respirait toujours.

Ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs, encadraient son visage imperturbable. Légèrement ondulés, ils lui conféraient un air enfantin que venait renforcer la douceur de ses traits.

Il avait l'impression de voir une adolescente, une jeune femme sortie de l'enfance sans être entrée pour autant dans le monde des adultes. C'était d'autant plus déroutant quand on connaissait les crimes dont elle était accusée. Mais il suffisait qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps. Son regard démontrait plus que tout autre chose sa maturité. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait y distinguer. Lui qui était réputé pour savoir lire les gens se trouvait réduit au rang de jeune bleu faisant ses premiers pas en matière d'interrogatoire. Il ne lisait rien en elle et cela avait été comme ça dès le début, pour lui comme pour les autres…

* * *

**Mardi – 11h00 – Parking du _Monty's_**

**8 heures après la mort de Petersen**

**57 heures avant la disparition d'Abby**

Un carnet dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, Tony s'avança vers la serveuse en service la veille au soir, Ziva sur les talons. Bras croisés, la jeune femme se tenait près du véhicule du gérant des lieux et semblait les attendre.

- Alex Kem ? appela l'agent.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, quittant la contemplation du bitume.

- Oui ?

- Agents DiNozzo et David du NCIS. Pouvons-nous vous parler un instant ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

- Connaissez-vous le général Petersen ? attaqua Tony sitôt qu'ils l'eurent rejointe.

- Oui, c'est... je veux dire c'était un client régulier. Je vous ai entendu annoncer sa mort à Cody, ajouta-t-elle devant leurs sourcils froncés, le barman.

- L'avez-vous vu hier soir ? questionna Ziva après un regard pour son partenaire.

- Oui.

- À quelle heure ?

- Il est arrivé vers vingt-et-une heure.

- Quand est-il reparti ?

- Minuit et demi, à quelques minutes près. Je l'ai raccompagné à sa voiture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faisait nuit noire et il l'avait garée au bout du parking, là où l'enseigne n'éclaire rien. Et comme j'ai toujours une lampe de poche dans mon sac…

- Vous avez joué les éclaireurs.

- Il avait mis un quart d'heure à ouvrir sa portière la semaine dernière, j'ai voulu lui éviter ça. Les nuits sont glaciales en ce moment.

- Pourquoi la garait-il là-bas ?

- Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. Le bar est très fréquenté et certains jours plus encore que les autres.

- Avez-vous noté quelque chose d'étrange chez lui ? Vous a-t-il paru inquiet ou différent de d'habitude ?

- Non, il était comme les autres fois. Il a commandé un scotch en arrivant. Il l'a siroté au bar avant de rejoindre le billard et de terminer sa soirée avec des boissons sans alcool. Il ne buvait pas à cause de la route à faire pour rentrer ensuite chez lui. Il n'habite pas à Washington.

- Il venait régulièrement ?

- Chaque jeudi soir pour le billard avec ses amis, au moins. Sinon, il venait de temps en temps dans la semaine, selon son envie, comme hier soir.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

- Non.

- Il n'aurait pas eu un différent avec un client ces dernières semaines.

- Aucun. Il était du genre à imposer le respect. Pas par sa carrure, il dégageait simplement une aura qui rendait doux comme des agneaux tous les gens en sa présence.

- Je vois... commenta Tony. J'en connais d'autre comme ça.

- Étiez-vous proche de lui ? enchaîna Ziva non sans réprimer un sourire en pensant à leur patron.

- Proche, je ne sais pas. Mais on avait sympathisé.

- D'accord. Une dernière chose...

- Oui ?

- Où étiez-vous cette nuit vers trois heures ?

- Dans mon lit en train de dormir, comme tous les jours.

- Quelqu'un peut confirmer ?

- Je vis seule.

- J'en déduis que c'est non.

- Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? Parce que je dois reprendre mon service et...

- Vous pouvez y aller mais...

- Restez dans les parages, termina-t-elle, oui, je sais.

Elle les salua avant de s'éloigner. Tony rangea son calepin et son stylo dans sa poche.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose, affirma Ziva.

- Reste à savoir quoi, répondit-il.

* * *

**Mercredi – 18h00 – Salle de réunion du N.C.I.S.**

**39 heures après la mort de Petersen**

**26 heures avant la disparition d'Abby**

Gibbs entra dans la pièce son éternel gobelet de café à la main. Outre être sa drogue quotidienne, il lui permettait de donner une image de lui qui devait amener plus facilement les gens à la confidence, au même titre qu'un dossier ou les photos d'un cadavre lors d'un interrogatoire.

Alex Kem, la serveuse que DiNozzo et Ziva avaient rencontré au _Monty's_, était installée sur un des sièges, un verre d'eau devant elle. Son entrée avait attiré son attention. Elle le salua poliment et ne le quitta pas des yeux le temps qu'il s'installe.

- Je suis l'agent Gibbs, lui apprit-il en posant son café sur la table.

- Alex Kem. L'agent David m'a appelée en me demandant de venir ici, mais elle ne m'a pas donnée d'explications.

- Vous connaissiez le général Peterson.

- Oui, je l'ai dit à vos collègues. Pourq…

- Comment l'avez-vous connu ? coupa-t-il.

Elle marqua un temps, pas vraiment ravie qu'il l'ait coupée, avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai rencontré deux jours après avoir été engagée au _Monty's_, en prenant sa commande, un citron pressé avec un demi verre d'eau. Elle n'était pas habituelle et je lui ai fait remarquer. On a fait connaissance comme ça.

- Vous le connaissiez jusqu'à quel point ?

- Nous étions amis.

- Amis ?

- Quand il arrivait, je passais derrière le bar pour que Cody prenne sa pause. Je lui servais son scotch pendant qu'il s'installait. Il me parlait de sa famille, de son fils qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement, de sa femme qu'il aimait comme au premier jour, de ses petites filles qu'il voyait tous les samedis et de son ex-belle-fille avec qui il s'entendait toujours malgré le divorce et qui se liguait avec son épouse pour le décider à repeindre les volets de la maison.

- Vous vous entendiez bien.

- Je suis une oreille attentive et c'était ce qu'il venait chercher.

- Il n'avait personne à qui se confier ?

- Il ne voulait pas le faire avec sa famille, d'autant qu'elle était le principal sujet de conversation. Quant à ses amis... ils se rejoignaient tous le jeudi soir pour un billard afin d'oublier leur vie quotidienne le temps d'une soirée. Vous voyez ? Et puis ce sont uniquement des hommes, il n'avait pas d'entourage féminin en dehors de sa famille. Et comme je suis la seule femme à travailler au _Monty's_…

- Avez-vous une quelconque idée de l'identité du meurtrier ?

- Aucune. Il était apprécié de tout le monde. Je ne lui connaissais pas d'ennemis et jamais il ne m'a raconté quelque chose supposant sa mort prochaine.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment personne qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, agent Gibbs, je l'aurais dit à vos collègues lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir.

* * *

**Jeudi – 22h00 – Salle d'interrogatoire n°1 du N.C.I.S.**

**67 heures après la mort de Petersen**

**2 heures après la disparition d'Abby**

Cette fois, Tony et Ziva avaient été cherché la serveuse sur son lieu de travail. Elle les avait suivis sans faire d'histoire malgré la suspicion de meurtre dont elle était l'objet. Les agents rapportèrent aux autres qu'elle avait simplement eu un mouvement de surprise à cette annonce. Elle les avait regardés les yeux écarquillés avant de les suivre dans le véhicule de l'agence. De la même manière, elle n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'ils l'avaient conduite dans la pièce, pas plus que lorsqu'ils lui avaient lu ses droits, signifiant ainsi son placement en garde à vue.

Un dossier dans une main, Gibbs attendit que ses agents pénètrent dans la salle adjacente. Il ne leur donna pas l'occasion de dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. C'était d'Abby dont il s'agissait à présent, plus de la mort d'un marine. Et cela changeait tout.

Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un suspect ordinaire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le siège face à elle et ouvrit son dossier pour en relire certains passages. Même si cela concernait la gothique, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Au quotidien, cela se traduisait aussi par sa manie de claquer les portes (les défoncer étant commun à toute son équipe), son art de la phrase la plus courte, ses cinquante et une règles, son amour pour les lames rétractables et le café serré.

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot tout le temps qu'il garda les yeux rivés sur son dossier, pas même lorsqu'il les braqua sur elle. Son regard de glace en aurait refroidi plus d'un. Elle se contenta de lui en renvoyer un chargé de questions.

Gibbs attrapa différents feuillets et les lui présenta. Elle pâlit en découvrant le cadavre de Wallace Petersen sur le papier glacé. Elle déglutit difficilement et releva les yeux vers lui, incapable de soutenir l'image du général une balle dans la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, affirma-t-elle.

- Vous êtes la dernière à l'avoir vue en vie.

- L'avant-dernière. La dernière personne est son meurtrier.

Elle tapota les photos avant d'ajouter :

- Et ce n'est pas moi.

- Avez-vous une preuve de votre innocence ? Quelqu'un pouvant attester que vous étiez bien chez vous à l'heure du crime.

- Je n'ai pas de témoin, mais vous pouvez faire tous les tests que vous voulez. Vous verrez que je ne mens pas.

À quels tests pensait-elle exactement, il ne le savait pas. Mais il ne se priva pas pour vérifier s'il restait sur elle des résidus de poudre ou de sang.

- Vous pouvez faire la même chose sur toutes mes affaires, assura-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tendait ses bras à sa demande.

C'était déjà fait. Ils avaient ainsi découvert le une-pièce de la jeune femme à trois kilomètres du _Monty's_, le bar situé à la périphérie de la ville, le plus proche de Norfolk de toute la capitale, entouré plus par la nature que par le béton. Ils l'avaient trouvé vide et, passé la surprise, s'étaient sentis mal à l'aise de s'y trouver tant il était dépouillé. Un micro onde posé sur un petit frigo, un tabouret et un matelas sur lequel reposait un duvet tentaient tant bien que mal de combler l'espace de six mètres carrés qui le constituait. A cela venait s'ajouter un réduit minuscule avec lavabo, douche et toilettes. Le tout ne dépassait par les neuf mètres carrés et n'était pas sans rappeler certains logements étudiants.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à en faire le tour, pas plus que pour ses affaires. Ses vêtements tenaient dans un grand sac de sport noir et un sac à dos gris. Hormis ses habits et des produits de toilette, elle ne possédait rien d'autre qu'un cahier vierge de cent pages à petits carreaux, un bloc note tenant dans une poche, vierge lui aussi, quelques crayons (un critérium, un stylo bleu et un quatre-couleurs), une gomme et une règle de dix centimètres transparente cadeau d'une boite de céréales. La surprise passée d'avoir découvert aussi peu de choses, ils avaient pu constater que le frigo, branché, ne contenait qu'une bouteille de lait, une tablette de chocolat noir, une bouteille d'eau et un bol de compote. Une boite de céréales, du sucre et du cacao en poudre, du thé nature et à la menthe ainsi que quelques boites de conserves étaient disposées sur le sol près de la machine, des couverts de l'autre.

L'atmosphère qui se dégageait du lieu les avait conduits à ne pas s'y attarder. Si tout était propre (les éponges n'étaient pas là en décoration), il en émanait une impression de pauvreté et de solitude extrêmement forte. Le malaise qui les avait envahis en entrant était suffisamment dérangeant pour vouloir fuir au plus vite.

Du côté des proches de la « locataire idéale », dixit le propriétaire, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'amis, seulement des connaissances par le _Monty's_ et n'avait plus de famille. Ses parents, tous deux enfants uniques, étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait huit ans. Présente dans le véhicule, elle avait évité leur sort de justesse. Ses grands-parents étant décédés avant sa naissance et en absence totale d'autre famille, la fillette avait été confiée aux services sociaux. Elle s'était échappée du foyer où on l'avait placé la nuit de son arrivée et avait disparu de la circulation pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans afin de réclamer son héritage, trois cents trente-quatre dollars en liquide et un album photo qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé dans ses affaires. Jess et Hope Kem n'avaient jamais roulé sur l'or et la vente de leurs biens, comme stipulé dans le testament, n'avait qu'à grande peine remboursé leurs différents prêts, ne laissant ainsi qu'une poignée de billets et photos à leur fille.

Ils avaient eu des difficultés à conserver sa trace après sa réapparition. Des blancs étaient d'ailleurs toujours présents sur son C.V.. Depuis sa majorité, elle avait travaillé dans plusieurs bars et restaurants entre New-York et Washington avant d'atterrir au _Monty's_.

De tout ça, outre les résultats des tests négatifs, ils avaient seulement retenu qu'Alex Kem était synonyme de solitude. Le bilan était déprimant. Littéralement.

Cela aurait pu les apitoyer. Cela fit l'effet inverse. Ils se confortèrent dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la personne à plaindre, les dix ans manquants de sa vie allant dans ce sens. La serveuse cachait des choses, c'était indubitable. Et ces secrets, qu'ils soient révélés ou non, ne faisaient qu'appuyer cette impression. Elle n'était pas la jeune femme réservée, presque effacée qu'elle paraissait être. Qui était-elle ? Ils auraient bien voulu le savoir et espéraient le découvrir rapidement.

.

Les résultats des tests pour détecter poudre et sang furent à chaque fois négatifs et Gibbs quitta la pièce tant pour ne pas montrer sa frustration que remettre à ses agents le matériel qu'ils lui avaient fourni. Il prit en échange les feuilles tendues par l'informaticien, venant confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ils n'avaient aucun mobile, aucune preuve.

Lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, il prit le temps de détailler la jeune femme. Autour des un mètre soixante/soixante-dix, plus petite que lui, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de toile gris et d'un débardeur d'un orange vif, presque fluo, sous une veste assortie au pantalon. Des baskets noires complétaient la tenue. Pour ce qui était des bijoux, elle portait seulement de petits anneaux d'argent aux oreilles et une montre du même métal, au bracelet de cuir sombre, au poignet gauche. Aucun vernis n'était visible sur ses ongles, pas plus que du maquillage sur son visage, et il se prit à penser que quelqu'un d'aussi simple dans son apparence ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Cela expliquait pourquoi le général Petersen s'était tourné vers elle lorsqu'il cherchait quelqu'un à qui parler sans pour autant attendre des conseils ou quoique ce soit en retour. Ce que cela n'expliquait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi elle l'avait tué. Car, il en était convaincu, son instinct, tous ses sens même, le lui hurlait, elle était responsable de sa mort.

Mais, faute de preuve matériel, il lui faudrait des aveux. Ensuite il pourrait l'arrêter, lui lire ses droits, clore le dossier et, surtout, retrouver Abby.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle pendant qu'il se rasseyait. Les résultats ?

- Négatifs, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Donc je peux partir ?

- Non.

- Mais je ne suis pas en état d'arrestation que je sache !

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit cependant qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas bouger de son siège.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, que voulez-vous savoir que je ne vous aurais pas encore dit ?

- Avez-vous tué le général Petersen ?

- Non.

Il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix qu'il en vint presque à la croire. Presque.

- Connaissez-vous cette jeune femme ? demanda-t-il en lui présentant une photo d'Abby.

- Non, affirma-t-elle.

Et, cette fois, il la cru. Il était cependant toujours convaincu qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Elle a disparu, dit-il.

La serveuse fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Elle fait partie de mon équipe.

- Elle enquêtait aussi sur la mort de Wallace ?

- Wallace ?

- On était ami, je l'appelais par son prénom, il faisait de même. Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Elle a disparu en se rendant à l'endroit où a été tué le général Petersen.

- Ça veut dire oui alors ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Comment…

- Où étiez-vous ces trois dernières heures.

- Au bar. Tous pourr…

- Et lors du meurtre du général ?

- Chez moi.

- Vous mentez !

- Mais non !

- Vous avez tué le général Wallace Petersen.

- C'est faux ! Je n'ai jam…

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis…

- Il n'avait aucun ennemi. Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant.

- Non ! C'est le…

- Pourquoi s'est-il garé aussi loin du bar ?

- Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution !

- Le parking n'était pas plein à son arrivée.

- Et alors ?

- Répondez ! Pourquoi s'est-il garé à cet endroit ?

- Je l'ignore ! Seul…

- Pourquoi l'avoir raccompagné ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé !

- Il vous a menacé ?

- Non !

- A-t-il eu des propos ou des gestes déplacés vous concernant ?

- Mais non !

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous l'avez tué ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Où avez-vous trouvé l'arme ?

- Je n'en ai pas !

- Vous aviez des complices ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont l'arme ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Sont-ils responsable de la disparition d'Abigail Sciuto ?

- Qui ?

- Elle ! tonna-t-il en mettant la photo sous son nez.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

L'agent abattit son poing sur la table avec force, faisant trembler le meuble et amenant un mouvement de recul à la serveuse.

- Mensonge ! cracha-t-il.

Il pensa qu'elle allait paniquer, tout lui déballer. Au lieu de ça, sa peur reflua et elle opta pour une attitude stoïque.

- Je suis innocente de ce dont vous m'accusez, martela-t-elle d'une voix ferme teintée de reproches.

Gibbs lui décocha un regard assassin, puis s'empara du dossier sur la table, délaissant les photos du corps et d'Abby.

- Si vous ne m'arrêtez pas, vous devez me laisser partir !

- Vous partirez quand je l'autoriserai, répliqua-t-il férocement avant de quitter la pièce, non sans claquer la porte avec violence derrière lui.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et détourna les yeux vers le mur opposé, aussi furieuse que vexée de la situation. Elle était enfermée dans la salle, sans possibilité de sortie que le bon vouloir de l'agent. Elle ignorait combien de temps durerait son séjour au N.C.I.S., mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne sortirait pas tant qu'Abigail Sciuto aurait été retrouvée. Si elle avait de la chance !

* * *

**Jeudi – 23h00 – Salle d'interrogatoire n°1 du N.C.I.S.**

**68 heures après la mort de Petersen**

**3 heures après la disparition d'Abby**

La patience n'avait jamais était la première de ses qualités. C'était même l'inverse. D'habitude, il en faisait une force. Cela lui permettait de mettre la pression aux gens qu'il interrogeait et d'obtenir des réponses franches rapidement. Cette fois, cela lui avait nuit. Son impatience avait convaincu la serveuse de rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Au lieu d'exploser, elle s'était dominée. Et, bien qu'une telle situation se soit déjà produite, sa colère en avait été décuplée.

Gibbs prit le temps de se calmer avant de retourner dans la salle. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour cela, mais c'était nécessaire. Il prenait l'affaire trop à cœur depuis qu'ils avaient constaté la disparition d'Abby et cela nuisait à son travail. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on écartait une personne d'une affaire quand un de ses proches était impliqué. Il en avait de nouveau la preuve.

Ses agents profitèrent de sa _pause _pour lui signifier la mise en place des équipes de recherches et l'absence de résultats jusqu'à présent pour retrouver la gothique. Présents lors de l'interrogatoire, ils ne se permirent cependant pas de juger sa façon de faire, convaincu que cet échec ne servirait qu'à briser son adversaire la fois suivante, comme c'était le cas en général. Ils donnèrent en revanche leurs avis sur la jeune femme, reflets plus ou moins similaires du sien.

Enfin, il regagna la pièce, son dossier toujours sous le bras. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la serveuse qui fit de même, les yeux rivés sur le mur à sa droite. Il s'installa sur la chaise libre et déposa le dossier sur la table. Il attrapa ensuite les différentes photos. Il en rangea la majorité, n'en conservant que deux. Il mit celle du général à la gauche de la jeune femme, celle d'Abby à sa droite, de façon à ce qu'elle les voit dans le bon sens. Il riva ensuite ses yeux clairs sur son visage, attendant de croiser les siens.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne daigne bouger. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas, Gibbs se décida à parler.

- Vous taire ne changera pas la situation.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

- Parler non plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est ce que vous pensez.

- Je n'ai connais pas Abigail Sciuto, je n'ai pas tué Wallace Petersen, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé, ni qui en est responsable.

- Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux.

- Vous vous trompez, agent Gibbs. C'est la vérité, mais _vous_ pensez que c'est faux. A moins de me faire passer au détecteur de mensonges, je ne pourrai pas vous le prouver. Mais je doute que vous croyiez les résultats de toute manière.

Elle avait raison, jamais il n'y croirait. Ce genre de machine pouvait être trompé.

- Ça a été le cas tout à l'heure avec vos tests, poursuivit-elle.

Là encore, elle marquait un point.

- Vous ne changerez donc pas d'avis sur moi.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle ajouta :

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Il prit le temps de croiser ses mains sur la table, décidé à ne pas s'emporter comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, avant de lui répondre.

- Dîtes-moi qui est derrière la disparition d'Abby Sciuto et je pourrai envisager de reconsidérer mon avis sur vous.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Envisager de reconsidérer ? releva-t-elle.

- Qui ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne connais pas cette femme.

- Elle a disparu en se rendant sur une scène ce crime, celle où a été tué votre _ami_.

- Vous pensez que ça change quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le responsable. Je ne sais pas non plus si ça a à voir avec la mort de Wallace.

- Avec quoi d'autre ?

- Nous sommes en automne, il a beaucoup plu ces derniers jours. Votre collègue a peut-être eu un accident.

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Et vous ?

- Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien et j'ignore _qui_ est derrière cette disparition. Alors c'est logique de se demander _quoi_ à la place.

- Il n'y a aucun danger pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit où le général Petersen a été tué.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous dise alors ?

- La vérité.

- Mais c'est la…

- Non, coupa-t-il durement, ça ne l'est pas.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Mais vous avez tort ! Et plus tôt vous vous en rendrez compte, plus vite vous retrouverez mademoiselle Sciuto et le tueur.

Il attrapa les clichés sur la table et les lui mit sous les yeux.

- Regardez ces photos, ordonna-t-il. Dîtes-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien !

- C'est le cas !

- Mensonge !

Elle repoussa ses mains.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de parler ?

- Je ne refuse rien ! C'est vous…

- Qui protégez-vous ?

- Personne !

- Qui a tué le général Petersen ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Où est Abby Sciuto ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Qui est responsable de sa disparition ? Vous ?

- Non !

- Un complice ?

- Non ! Je ne…

- Pourquoi avoir raccompagné le général à sa voiture ?

- Il n'y voyait rien !

- Pourquoi s'est-il garé si loin du bar ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il n'y…

- Dîtes-moi la vérité !

- C'est la vérité ! explosa-t-elle en se levant brutalement, mains posées sur le bord de la table.

Elle le fusillait du regard. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce dont vous m'accusez ! assena-t-elle avec force.

Il se leva à son tour.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile !

Elle fronça les sourcils, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps, et serra les poings.

- Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, dit-elle, vous être trop buté pour ça. J'espère seulement que personne n'en souffrira.

Elle recula et, après un dernier regard pour lui, gagna l'angle de la pièce. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entoura de ses bras et fixa le mur devant elle avant de s'immobiliser. A partir de ce moment, plus un mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

**Et un long chapitre, un !**

**J'espère que les commentaires seront au rendez-vous !**


	4. Le bon interlocuteur

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Lul :** Beaucoup de suppositions ! Pour répondre à une de tes questions, non, elle n'a pas vécu seule depuis ses huit ans.

**Pline :** Chacune de tes reviews en vaut une dizaine d'autres ! Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! Alors vient si tu l'oses !

**DN :** Tim qui serait responsable ? Non, je n'irai pas jusque là. ^^ Pour la serveuse, je ne peux rien dire, ce serait gâcher la surprise.

**PBG :** Voui, je t'avais reconnu. Il est pas mal ce masque. T'en a d'autres dans ta collection ?

**Ankou :** Hé, hé ! C'est elle ou pas ? Je ne dirai rien ! Ce sera la surprise.

**J'ai bien moins de lecteurs sur cette fic que sur d'autres, ça fait bizarre. Est-ce-que l'histoire ne plait pas ?**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent, sachez qu'elle sera courte. D'accord, vous me connaissez et me croire à ce sujet est difficile, mais elle ne sera pas aussi longue que _Presque_, c'est certain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Le bon interlocuteur**

.

- Elle doit parler, répéta Gibbs sans quitter des yeux la serveuse.

- Tu as déjà tout essayé, Jethro, rappela le légiste avec tristesse.

C'était vrai. Il avait essayé les menaces, la compassion, la douceur, les questions… tout ce qui lui était possible de faire sans jamais avoir de résultats. Il avait même voulu la contraindre à parler par une espèce de chantage à la nourriture. Ducky s'y était aussitôt opposé, à raison il devait le reconnaître.

Il n'était pas le seul à être entré dans la pièce. Tony, Ziva et McGee s'y étaient essayés aussi. Alex Kem les avait ignorés superbement. Les rares fois où elle avait prêté attention à l'un ou l'autre se résumaient aux pauses toilettes et sandwich/bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'aux réveils brutaux qu'il lui avait imposés espérant, sans trop y croire, la pousser à la faute. Mais jamais cela n'avait duré plus d'une seconde et jamais elle n'avait prononcé un seul mot.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Ducky, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Sans aucun doute. As-tu une idée ?

- Tu pourrais aller lui parler.

- Qu'espères-tu ?

- Une réaction de sa part.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

- On la relâchera. On ne pourra pas la garder indéfiniment de toute manière. Le directeur a été très clair là-dessus.

Le docteur observa longuement la jeune femme.

- Je vais essayer, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Ducky ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il pénétra en la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il poussa la porte pour la refermer sans jamais accorder un regard à la serveuse. Il s'avança vers elle, ignorant la table et les chaises. Il était sûr qu'elle lui avait déjà jeté un œil pour savoir qui était entré. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle lui en accorde un second, plus long si possible.

- Bonjour, dit-il à un mètre d'elle.

Il craignit qu'elle l'ignore. Si tel était le cas, il doutait pouvoir ensuite obtenir son attention. À son grand soulagement, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il lui sourit avec une douceur non feinte et tendit une main amicale vers elle.

- Je suis le docteur Donald Mallard.

Il vit ses yeux aller vivement de sa main à son visage, cherchant visiblement où était le piège. Il ne bougea pas tout le temps que dura son hésitation. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il sache quels critères de son jugement l'y avaient amené. Toujours est-il qu'elle se releva et s'empara de sa main avec délicatesse.

- Bonjour, docteur, je suis Alex Kem.

Le légiste sourit davantage.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle.

Derrière la vitre, Gibbs ne les quittait pas des yeux. Le légiste imagina sans peine ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en la voyant parler alors qu'elle lui avait refusé le moindre de mot depuis un jour et demi. Pour autant, il ne s'y attarda pas. Les mains se séparèrent, Ducky indiqua les chaises.

- Permettez que je m'asseye, dit-il.

La jeune femme eut un air surpris.

- Vous n'avez pas à me demander d'autorisation, docteur.

- Il s'agit de savoir-vivre, mademoiselle.

Elle le détailla tandis qu'il attrapait la chaise la plus proche de lui et la tournait vers elle avant de s'y installer.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, remarqua-t-elle.

- Est-ce un problème ?

- Non, au contraire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous êtes docteur.

- Pour les morts.

- Légiste ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'aurais plutôt opté pour un psy quelconque.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de la serveuse. Enfin, elle avait trouvé le bon interlocuteur.

- Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir ? s'enquit le docteur.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ira pour l'instant, merci.

- Accepteriez-vous que nous discutions ?

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Vous êtes en train de le faire.

- Sur des sujets qui ne vous plairont peut-être pas ?

- Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, mais je me garde le droit de ne pas y répondre, qu'importe la raison.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Alors allez-y, je vous écoute.

Ducky prit le temps de réfléchir. Alex Kem lui avait tendu une main qu'elle pouvait retirer à tout moment. Il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Malgré ses connaissances en psychologie, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et doutait réussir avec sa maigre marge de manœuvre. Quelques mots inappropriés de sa part et elle se renfermerait dans le mutisme. Il devait donc les choisir avec soin. A cela s'ajoutait une autre difficulté, il était dans une salle d'interrogatoire et il devrait à un moment ou à un autre orienter ses questions en ce sens.

- Cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes serveuse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais confirma néanmoins ses propos.

- Oui.

- Pour quelle raison ? questionna Ducky.

- Je suis devenue serveuse ?

- Oui.

- Parce que sans diplôme et vu mes talents, c'était l'unique travail auquel je pouvais prétendre.

- Vous ne souhaitiez pas faire d'études ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu les moyens. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

- Rien ne vous intéresse ?

- Absolument rien dont j'aurais envie de faire mon travail pour les quarante prochaines années.

Le légiste garda un instant le silence, assimilant ce qu'impliquait cette réponse sur sa personnalité.

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé régulièrement de travail ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Je ne m'adaptais pas, même après plusieurs mois.

- Vos employeurs étaient pourtant satisfaits de vous, dit-il en se remémorant une phrase de Gibbs à ce sujet.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Aucun de mes patrons ne m'a fait de reproches sur mon travail. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai réussi à m'adapter. D'ailleurs, vous le savez.

- Je le sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis synonyme de solitude, docteur. Le récit de ma vie rendait n'importe qui dépressif.

- N'êtes-vous pas un peu dur avec vous-même ?

- Je suis réaliste. Et vous le savez très bien.

De nouveau, il laissa les secondes s'écouler en silence, avant de rebondir sur ses précédents propos.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous que le récit de votre vie rendrait les gens dépressifs ?

- Vous n'avez pas fait de recherches sur moi ?

Il allait répondre oui, elle fut plus rapide.

- Cette question était rhétorique. Je sais que vous avez fait des recherches, mais j'ignore précisément ce que vous avez trouvé.

- Nous savons, reprit-il en prenant garde aux mots employés, que vos parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture et que vous en avez réchappé. Nous avons perdu votre trace après votre fugue du foyer et ne l'avons retrouvé que le jour de votre majorité.

- Donc ils vous manquent dix ans de ma vie, résuma-t-elle sans frémir à la mention de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à sa seule famille.

Il acquiesça.

- Même avec tout le matériel et les hommes à votre disposition, vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

- Non.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Dans ce cas, si vous souhaitez savoir quelque chose, vous n'avez plus que deux choix, vous en remettre à la chance ou attendre que j'en parle.

Elle s'adossa au mur face à la porte.

- J'espère que vous avez de la chance.

Ducky s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Ne rien nous dire à ce sujet ne nous aide pas à vous faire confiance. En avez-vous conscience ?

- Oui.

Et il était clair qu'elle ne parlerait pas pour autant de ces dix ans de trou dans sa vie.

- Accepteriez-vous de me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après votre majorité ?

- Vous le savez déjà.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Laissez-moi deviner… il y a des blancs là aussi. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là, ajouta-t-elle face au regard qu'il lui lança, je m'en doutais. Et la réponse est non.

- Les sujets de conversations se restreignent, nota Ducky.

- Sur ma vie, oui, pas sur le reste.

- Souhaitez-vous me parler de quelque chose de précis ?

- C'est seulement le psy qui parle, maintenant. Je préférais quand vous jouiez les enquêteurs.

Décidément, elle était perspicace. Un peu trop même !

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le général Wallace Petersen ?

- Ça y est ! Nous y voilà ! Je me demandais quand ça arriverait !

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Allez-vous m'accuser de meurtre, vous aussi ?

- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention.

- Nous verrons.

Elle se décolla du mur et croisa les bras.

- Que voulez-vous savoir précisément sur Wallace ?

- Qui aurait pu l'assassiner ?

- Personne dont il m'aurait parlé. Un parfait inconnu pour je ne sais quelle raison c'est possible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et surtout pas la dernière.

- Et pour Abigail Sciuto ?

- Même réponse. Et j'ai déjà dit tout ça à l'agent Gibbs.

- N'avez-vous rien à ajouter ?

- Sur ces sujets ? Non.

- Cela signifie-t-il que…

- J'ai d'autres choses à vous dire qui pourraient vous aider ? Oui. Et si votre collègue ne m'avait pas systématiquement coupé, je lui aurais déjà dit. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai gardé le silence tout ce temps uniquement pour ruiner son enquête. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, il l'a forcément découvert s'il a fait son travail correctement.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De la voiture de Wallace. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est garé si loin du bar. La fois où je lui ai demandé des explications, il s'est contenté de me sourire et de dire « Top secret ».

- Top secret ?

- J'ai insisté et la seule chose qu'il a bien voulu me dire, c'est que c'était un secret entre lui et ses petites-filles. Comme vos collègues ont dû leur parler, vous savez sans doute ce qu'est ce fameux secret, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ducky risqua un œil sur la vitre sans teint. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Jethro avait déjà dû bondir sur son téléphone pour joindre la mère des fillettes afin de leur parler. Car s'ils avaient discuté avec elles de leur grand-père il y a quelques jours, jamais ils ne leur avaient demandé si elles savaient pourquoi il se garait aussi loin du _Monty's_.

- Vu votre tête, reprit la serveuse avec amertume, c'est non.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, l'esprit en ébullition.

- Génial, soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller contre le mur, maintenant, vous n'allez plus me lâcher.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	5. La retrouver

**Je sais, vous attendez la suite depuis une éternité ! Mais je l'ai prévu courte et ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Alors écrire n'est pas facile.**

**Ankhou : **Oui, tu en sauras plus dans celui-ci !

**pucinette :** J'aime beaucoup cette phrase aussi.

**Pline :** Ducky a beaucoup d'importance dans cette histoire pour comprendre Alex. Et puis c'est le meilleur ! T'as vu le 1001 ?

**PBG :** Que ferait-on sans le doc ?

**Amy :** Intriguante, c'est le mot !

**Lul :** Tu pointes du doigt pas mal de choses essentielles dans l'histoire, mais il en manque pour tout comprendre. Heureusement, sinon à quoi servirait que je poste la suite ?

**Crazy : **Je ne répondrai pas à cette question ! Ca gâcherait tout. Quatre coms ? Respect ! Et deux en acrostiche s'il vous plaît

**Où Abby ? Ca je ne le dirai pas cette fois. Mais pour le prochain c'est sûr ! Enfin, vous allez quand même savoir deux trois trucs aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – La retrouver**

.

Ils avaient quarante-huit heures pour la mettre en examen. Ils en avaient déjà passé trente-sept.

Gibbs considéra longuement la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait eu des réponses, de nouvelles questions également. Il avait plusieurs options pour la suite. Une seule convenait à cette affaire. Il doutait encore que ce soit la meilleure.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait, Gibbs ? questionna Tony à ses côtés.

Il lui jeta un œil avant de regarder de nouveau la serveuse.

- On la libère.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- On ne pourra pas la garder beaucoup plus longtemps, DiNozzo.

- Je sais, Patron, mais…

- C'est le meilleur moyen de retrouver Abby, trancha-t-il.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Après l'annonce d'Alex Kem, Gibbs s'était renseigné. Les petites-filles du général partageaient bien un secret avec lui, un secret d'enfant. Il se garait toujours à l'extrémité du parking pour partir plus facilement. Il ne perdait pas de temps en manœuvre et était assuré de rentrer chez lui sans encombre. C'était du moins ce qu'elles lui avaient expliqué avec leurs mots. L'explication était simpliste et ne les avançait pas à grand chose, mais que pouvait-on attendre de plus de fillettes de quatre et six ans ?

- Donc on la relâche, reprit-il. Mais on la surveille ?

- À ton avis, DiNozzo ?

* * *

Alex Kem soupira de nouveau.

- Je vais rester là encore longtemps, c'est ça ?

Ducky, à qui la question était destinée, afficha un air contrit.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet.

- Ne me faîtes pas croire ça, docteur. Vous êtes comme l'agent Gibbs, vous faîtes partie des murs, ça se voit. Vous le savez donc très bien. Si c'est me répondre qui vous pose problème, dîtes-le simplement.

Le légiste garda le silence, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

- Puis-je vous demander une chose ? reprit-elle en se détachant du mur d'un souple mouvement d'épaules.

- Allez-y.

- Posez-moi la question.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit, son regard planté dans le sien.

- Il n'y a aucun piège, docteur. Je vous demande simplement de me poser _la_ question.

Ducky ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis :

- Avez-vous tué Wallace Petersen ?

- Non.

Son ton était irrévocable. Il l'ébranla plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- À mon tour, dit-elle ensuite. Docteur Mallard, avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Il pâlit. Il ne sut si elle s'en rendit compte, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Vous êtes libre, lâcha Gibbs avec humeur en apparaissant sur le seuil.

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Ses traits durs s'apaisèrent tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur le légiste

- J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, docteur, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Il voulut lui répondre. Elle l'en empêcha, posant une main sur son épaule, et s'abaissa à son oreille.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Sans comprendre, il la vit ensuite se redresser, lui sourire avant de passer près de lui. Il ne se retourna pas, observant simplement leurs reflets dans la vitre sans teint.

Elle n'adressa pas un regard à Gibbs. En revanche, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour lui en jeter un, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

Quarante-deux heures qu'Abby avait disparu, soit plus d'un jour et demi de recherches, presque deux avant qu'ils relâchent leur seule piste. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

- On ne sait pas comment elle a fait, Patron, avoua Tony en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Gibbs, ajouta Ziva près de lui dans l'open space.

- Pas de votre faute ? répéta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ils avaient perdu leur unique suspect et ils ne trouvaient que ça à dire ?

- Jethro, tempéra Ducky en posant une main sur son épaule, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser à la colère. Cela ne nous avancera pas.

Tendu, Gibbs passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Autour de lui, ses agents n'en menaient pas large. Seul son vieil ami semblait imperturbable.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a suivi son taxi jusqu'à son immeuble. Enfin, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, expliqua Tony.

- Elle est entrée, poursuivit Ziva, mais elle n'est jamais ressortie.

- Au bout d'un moment, on s'est dit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Et ? demanda Gibbs.

- On a été voir, elle n'était plus là, contrairement à ses affaires. On l'a cherchée partout, Patron !

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée et, faute d'objets dans lesquels ils auraient pu placer un traceur, ils avaient totalement perdu sa trace.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? s'enquit McGee en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

- On la retrouve.

* * *

Elle avait froid. Très froid. Ses vêtements étaient glacés et humides. Sa jambe la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable. Même si elle avait réussi, elle doutait de toute façon être plus à l'aise, pas ici. Ce n'était pas possible.

Un bruit attira son attention, inhabituel. Abby rouvrit ses paupières qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermées. Elle sombrait dans l'inconscience sans s'en rendre compte trop souvent depuis deux jours et ça commençait toujours de cette manière.

- Ça va ? entendit-elle distinctement cette fois.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant la voix sans la trouver.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau, tout va bien se passer.

* * *

**Un 'tit avis à me donner ?**


	6. Alex

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Vous avez tous plus ou moins supposé qu'Abby avait été enlevée. En êtes-vous sûrs ? Le chapitre du jour vous amènera des réponses.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Alex**

.

Gibbs se décida rapidement. Face à la disparition de la serveuse, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

- McGee, appela-t-il, les caméras de surveillance.

Ordre laconique, mais explicite. L'informaticien se précipita à son bureau pendant que le patron se plaçait devant l'écran plasma.

- Gibbs, reprit Tony, il n'y a pas de caméras, comment…

- Il n'y en avait pas, DiNozzo.

Face à son regard interrogatif, il s'expliqua.

- McGee en a posé une en face de chez elle.

- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Je viens de le faire.

- À quoi ça sert qu'on l'ait suivi puisque…

- Il n'y en a que _devant_ chez elle, Tony.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Tim alors que l'agent allait répliquer.

Il pianota quelques instants et afficha la vidéo sur l'écran. La rue du pseudo-immeuble où résidait Alex Kem n'était bordée que d'un côté par des bâtiments, l'autre longeant le début d'une des innombrables forêts présentes dans la région. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger, la caméra était fixée sur un des lampadaires de ce côté-ci de la rue.

- Ça, commenta-t-il, c'est son arrivée.

Le taxi se gara le long du trottoir, laissant descendre la serveuse. Elle disparaissait dans l'immeuble quand la voiture des agents se gara au bout de la rue, la caméra étant placée à son autre extrémité, seul endroit où McGee avait pu la mettre.

- Fais une marche rapide, demanda Tony, jusqu'au moment où on est entré et fais un zoom.

Il s'exécuta.

- Là, dit DiNozzo, on est à l'intérieur et elle… elle ressort !

Effectivement, la jeune femme passa dans la rue. Elle accorda un bref regard à la voiture des agents et s'éloigna à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens, son sac à dos gris à l'épaule.

- Dé-zoome, vite ! commanda Tony.

Tim obéit. Ils virent Alex Kem se mettre à courir dans leur direction. Elle jeta un œil de chaque côté de la rue, puis traversa. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la caméra. Elle riva son regard sur l'objectif, porta deux doigts de sa main droite à son front et salua tout en poursuivant sa route

- Voilà pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas vu sortir, dit l'informaticien. Elle était toujours à l'intérieur.

* * *

Lorsqu'Abby reprit connaissance, elle nota toute de suite une grande différence par rapport à son dernier réveil. Elle n'avait pas froid. Dire qu'elle avait chaud aurait été exagérer, bien sûr, mais elle ne grelottait plus. Elle ne ressentait plus l'humidité également.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en portant sa main à sa poitrine pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, fronçant les sourcils en entendant un froissement quasi métallique. Elle identifia aussitôt une couverture de survie. Elle entourait son corps. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés en constatant la disparition d'une partie de ses vêtements.

- Ils étaient mouillés, déclara une voix. Je vous les ai enlevés. Ça vous évitera de mourir de froid.

Bizarrement, ça ne la ravit plus que ça. Elle préférait encore quand elle tremblait. Savoir qu'on l'avait dévêtue sans en avoir conscience…

- J'ai aussi immobilisé votre jambe, ajouta la voix.

Cette fois, elle ne précisa pas pourquoi.

- Tenez, dit-elle en présentant un goulot à ses lèvres, buvez, ça vous réchauffera.

Abby ne se fit pas prier. Elle avala une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, puis une autre, sans chercher à identifier ce dont il s'agissait. Si l'autre avait voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Elle ne craignait donc pas grand-chose à accepter la boisson.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda la voix.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à voir son propriétaire.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là ? questionna l'autre.

- Enquête… murmura-t-elle.

- Dans le _Prince William Forest Park_ ?

- Oui.

- C'est pourtant loin de chez vous !

Abby fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai trouvé vos papiers. Abigail Sciuto, Washington, c'est ça ?

- Abby.

- D'accord, _Abby_. Les portables ne passent pas ici. Alors on va attendre que vous ayez recouvré un peu de forces pour partir d'ici. Ça marche ?

Elle cligna des paupières pour acquiescer.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Alex.

La gothique fronça les sourcils.

- Alex… murmura-t-elle.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Alex Kem, poursuivit l'autre. Je travaille au _Monty's_, là où se rendait le général Petersen. C'est sur sa mort que vous enquêtez.

Abby s'agita. Elle n'aimait pas être à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas…

- On se calme ! s'écria la serveuse en la voyant bouger. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! Mais si vous continuez, vous allez aggraver votre état !

Logique imparable, surtout qu'elle n'irait pas loin. Abby s'immobilisa.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Abby, reprit la serveuse, mais, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de bouger !

Abby s'apprêta à répliquer, avant de se décider à lui obéir. Elle était venue chercher des réponses dans cette forêt. Alex Kem lui proposait de les lui donner. Pourquoi refuser ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Alors voilà…

Elle commença à raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours, terminant par son retour chez elle.

- Je savais que vos collègues me surveillaient. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser rentrer tranquillement ! Alors une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai attendu. Si je ne bougeais pas, ils commenceraient à se poser des questions, ils viendraient voir. Dès qu'ils sont entrés, je suis partie. Je me doute que ça ne va pas les ravir, l'agent Gibbs surtout.

Ce qui n'étonna en rien Abby.

- Bref, je suis partie. Au passage, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient posé une caméra sur un lampadaire, pas très discrète d'ailleurs. Enfin, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Et ensuite ?

La serveuse se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que son visage entre dans son champ de vision.

- Ensuite, je suis venue vous chercher.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Abby.

- Vos collègues pensent tous que je suis responsable de la mort du général et de votre disparition. Ils voient en moi la seule façon de vous retrouver. Alors j'ai décidé de vous chercher.

- Vous avez fait ça pour eux ?

Elle la vit hausser les épaules.

- S'ils sont trop butés pour m'écouter quand je dis que je suis innocente, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il me restait à faire d'autre.

Abby fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme sous-entendait qu'elle avait ça dans son unique intérêt.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit la gothique.

- Comme eux. Alors je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand chose de continuer sur ce sujet.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça pour vous, persista Abby.

La serveuse planta son regard dans le sien, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

- Rien ne vous obligeait à me retrouver, poursuivit la laborantine.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui aurait réussi ? Tout le monde vous cherche dans les environs de Washington et du _Monty's_, pas aussi loin.

Ce qui amenait une nouvelle question.

- Comment ?

- Je vous ai retrouvée ?

- Oui.

- En réfléchissant. J'ai eu deux jours pour ça, même si je n'ai su où vous trouver qu'après avoir été relâchée.

Elle marqua une pause, rassemblant ses pensées, avant de reprendre l'histoire par le début.

- Le général Wallace Petersen a été retrouvé mort dans le parc d'Anacostia. Ce n'est pas logique.

- Pourquoi ? Il…

- Habite Norfolk. Il met quatre heures pour venir au _Monty's_ lorsque ça circule bien. Mais faire la route ne le gêne pas. Au contraire, il aime ça. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et je le crois. Sinon je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment il pouvait faire ça une fois par semaine, voire deux ou trois. Or il a été retrouvé à l'opposé de la direction qu'il prend habituellement, dans Washington alors qu'il restait toujours en périphérie.

- Et ?

- Si le tueur veut détourner l'attention, mettre son corps là-bas était la meilleure solution. S'il l'a mis dans une forêt, c'est qu'il l'a tué dans une autre.

- Il en existe beaucoup.

- Mais le _Prince William Forest Park_ est la plus grande se trouvant entre Washington et Norfolk sur la route que prenait chaque fois le général de ce côté du fleuve.

Abby acquiesça.

- Vous êtes parvenue à la même conclusion ? demanda la serveuse.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, mais après.

- Après quoi ?

- Sur les pneus de la voiture.

- Celle du général ?

- Oui.

- Il y avait des essences de bois qu'on ne trouve pas dans Anacostia mais ici ? supposa Alex.

- Comment… s'étonna Abby devant l'exactitude de ses propos.

- Simple déduction, j'ai vu dans vos affaires que votre travail est de faire des analyses et vous avez parlé des pneus. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez retrouvée où sa voiture ?

- Près de son corps.

- Et la vôtre ? Où est-elle ?

- Près de chez vous.

Un éclair de compréhension apparut sur le visage d'Alex Kem.

- Voilà pourquoi il ne me croyait pas.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui, mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

- J'ai loué un 4x4.

- Je l'ai vu en arrivant, mais c'est étonnant que vos collègues ne vous aient pas retrouvée grâce à lui.

- Il est vieux.

- Pas de GPS, c'est ça ? Et la boite de location ?

- Encore plus vieille. Et vous ?

- Taxi.

La serveuse se tut, le regard perdu sur la végétation autour d'elles. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Abby s'attarda à détailler les alentours. Alex l'avait tirée du trou où elle était tombée pour l'emmener dans une clairière toute proche.

- Comment… commença Abby.

- Plus tard, coupa la serveuse en venant s'accroupir près d'elle.

Elle passa une main sous sa tête, la levant légèrement avant de s'immobiliser, puis amena une gourde thermos à ses lèvres.

- Buvez, dit-elle en la soutenant, ça vous fera du bien.

La gothique obéit.

- C'est du thé, expliqua la serveuse, à la menthe. J'ai mis pas mal de sucre, mais je l'aime comme ça et vu votre état je crois que c'est mieux.

- Merci, murmura Abby après avoir bu.

- Reposez-vous maintenant.

- Mais…

- Tout ira bien, Abby. Je vous le promets.

* * *

***sifflote***

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	7. Abby

**A propos d'Alex, vous êtes partagés. Qui a raison ? Qui a tort ? Je me garderai bien de vous répondre ici. Le supsens avant tout !**

**Petit détail mais qui a son importance : je n'ai pas inventé le Prince William Forest Parc ! Et, si vous regardez sur une carte où il se trouve ainsi qu'Anacostia, vous comprendrez toute son importance !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Abby**

.

Abby oscillait entre deux mondes, celui du rêve et celui de la réalité. Trop fatiguée pour focaliser ses pensées, elle se laissait aller au gré des courants que lui proposait son esprit. Et bientôt, les chimères fantasmagoriques de son inconscient laissèrent la place aux souvenirs.

.

Il n'était pas tard ce jeudi soir quand elle était passée au volant de sa Hot Rod, bien décidée à trouver de quoi faire avancer l'enquête. Elle avait appelé Gibbs pour le lui signaler une fois arrêtée non loin du _Monty's_, lui raccrochant au nez quand il lui avait ordonné de rentrer au NCIS. Lassée qu'il tente ensuite sans cesse de la rappeler, elle coupa son téléphone et prit la direction de l'établissement.

Evidemment, elle n'avait rien trouvé sur le parking ou dans les environs du bar. La forêt toute proche coïncidait peut-être avec les essences retrouvées sur le véhicule du général Petersen, il n'en restait pas moins que ce n'était pas le lieu du crime comme elle l'avait supposé.

Plusieurs bois correspondaient à ses résultats. Par déduction, seul le _Prince William Forest Park_ pouvait être celui qu'elle recherchait. Il était du bon côté du fleuve et le timing collait entre le départ du retraité du bar et l'heure de sa mort si elle avait eu lieu là-bas. Cela expliquait aussi nombre d'incohérences inhérentes à la scène de crime qu'ils connaissaient à Anacostia. Elle avait donc décidé de s'y rendre.

Après un regard pour sa vieille Ford rouge vif, elle s'était résignée à trouver un autre véhicule. Il était hors de question qu'elle abîme la sienne lors de l'expédition qu'elle projetait. La présence non loin d'une boite de location -elle était passée devant en arrivant- acheva de la convaincre.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les véhicules étaient à l'image de l'enseigne de l'entreprise, âgés et passablement décrépis. Le gérant ne connaissait les dernières technologies que par sa vieille télévision à tubes cathodiques et voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de tous ces boitiers tactiles et autres appareils sans cesse plus performants malgré la miniaturisation. Aussi appelait-on chez lui le GPS une carte.

Contrairement à ce que la gothique pensait de prime abord, sa petite affaire marchait bien. Il faisait aussi garage et était le seul de la région à savoir réparer un engin antérieur aux années quatre-vingt sans la foule de gadgets qui occupaient aujourd'hui la vie des hommes. Une perle rare que beaucoup venaient supplier de sauver leur petit bijou de cinquante ou soixante ans de moyenne d'âge.

Il ne vit aucun problème à ce qu'elle loue un de ses véhicules malgré l'heure d'ouverture passée depuis longtemps. Au contraire, il se fit un plaisir de la guider dans son choix et afficha un immense sourire quand elle lui précisa savoir conduire sans boite de vitesse automatique. Après un court monologue sur les avantages et les inconvénients des deux systèmes, il lui délégua les clés d'un 4X4 au kaki rouillé par le temps qui, ô miracle quand on voyait les machines autour d'eux, bénéficiait de la direction assistée.

Elle lui promit de lui rapporter son tout-terrain le lendemain après l'avoir payé. Il haussa les épaules en l'assurant qu'elle pouvait le garder autant qu'elle le voulait si elle le lui rendait en l'état. Elle devrait en revanche sortir quelques billets supplémentaires de son portefeuille lors de la restitution. Ne lui en déplaise, les mots carte bancaire étaient inconnus dans son domaine et il n'était pas philanthrope. Comme tout le monde, il lui fallait de quoi vivre.

Une fois au volant de son engin, Abby prit la direction du parc forestier dont elle avait repéré l'itinéraire. Elle croisa une bande de jeunes peu de temps après le _Monty's_ et ce fut bien les seules personnes qu'elle vit dehors le temps que dura le trajet. La pluie s'était remise à tomber et, même sur la route, les véhicules se faisaient rares.

.

Un parking se trouvait à l'entrée du parc. Elle gara le 4X4 à son extrémité en tentant de repérer à la lueur des phares l'endroit où avait pu se produire le drame.

Convaincue que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi près, elle se décida à attraper son parapluie et la lampe torche présente dans la boite à gants avant de passer dehors. La pluie avait cessée, mais la nuit était là et les nuages dans le ciel la faisaient d'encre.

Elle attrapa son portable au passage, décidée à joindre Gibbs pour le prévenir de ses projets, tout en faisant quelques pas. Le sol glissant la prit par surprise et elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour éviter de finir allongée dans la boue lorsqu'elle dérapa.

Si le parapluie et la vieille lampe tinrent le choc, ce ne fut pas le cas de son téléphone dernier cri. Elle pesta en voyant son état. Il était bon à jeter. Même elle ne pourrait le sauver malgré ses talents. Tout au plus pourrait-elle récupérer la carte SIM et les données qu'elle contenait. Si bien sûr elle avait de la chance.

Elle rouvrit la porte du 4X4 et déposa l'appareil près du levier de vitesse, la mort dans l'âme. Outre la fin prématurée de son portable, elle allait devoir affronter à son retour un Gibbs plus que mécontent de ses petites activités nocturnes.

Elle aurait toujours pu reprendre la route et rentrer au NCIS où il devait l'attendre de pied ferme. Mais elle se savait proche de découvrir la vérité. Il était donc hors de question de faire demi-tour. Elle n'était pas venue là pour rien.

.

Elle choisit de longer la route et donc l'orée de la forêt par la droite. Remontant vers le nord, elle chercha à la lumière de sa lampe des traces de passage dans les buissons. Inutile de compter repérer des empreintes avec la pluie de ces derniers jours. C'eut été complètement utopique.

Elle ne fit que quelques centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Trouver quelque chose dans ses conditions relevait finalement bien du miracle. Elle refusait pourtant de renoncer.

Après un regard vers le ciel qu'elle devinait menaçant, elle reprit sa marche dans l'autre sens. Gibbs faisait toujours confiance à son instinct. Elle allait l'imiter. Et son instinct lui disait de prendre la direction opposée.

Sans s'imaginer une seconde que Gibbs employait déjà tous les moyens possibles pour la retrouver, elle fit la route en sens inverse, passa devant le 4X4 et poursuivit son chemin en s'enfonçant dans le bois.

Sa lampe éclairait à dix mètres devant elle, mais l'obscurité environnante était déroutante. Elle savait que perdre ses repères n'en tenait qu'à peu de chose. Et ce fut une grimace qui déforma ses lèvres quand elle perdit des yeux le petit sentier qu'elle empruntait depuis vingt minutes. Un moment d'inattention dû à la fatigue et elle avait filé au lieu de suivre le tracé obliquant sur sa droite.

Elle chercha à revenir sur ses pas, décidant que, cette fois, elle rentrait à Washington. Quoiqu'elle dormirait peut-être dans le tout-terrain plutôt que dans son cercueil. Faire la route maintenant n'aurait pas été prudent. Tant pis pour Gibbs, il comprendrait.

.

Un nouvel écart de sa part pour retrouver son chemin fut le pas de trop. Elle dérapa sur le feuillage boueux constituant le sol sous ses pas et échoua à se rattraper.

Son petit parapluie, qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main jusque là, lui échappa en même temps que la lampe. Le faisceau lumineux se coupa lorsqu'elle heurta l'arbre le plus proche. Abby croisa ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger des branches en même temps qu'elle se sentit tomber en avant. Le vide la happa pour une brève chute qu'elle ne put enrayer et elle sentit sa jambe craquer lorsqu'elle toucha le fond. Un cri de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'elle s'affaissait de tout son long sur le sol trempé.

Instinctivement elle porta ses mains vers son membre blessé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. La fatigue et la souffrance conjuguées eurent rapidement raison d'elle. Coincée dans un trou dont elle ignorait la profondeur, perdue dans une forêt où personne n'irait la chercher, incapable de voir avec la nuit où elle se trouvait précisément ni d'en partir, elle laissa le sommeil la gagner.

Elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard avec les premières gouttes d'une nouvelle averse qui la tremperait jusqu'aux os comme le feraient les suivantes. Incapable alors de retrouver les bras de Morphée, c'est l'inconscience qui finirait par l'emporter sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. L'histoire se répèterait ensuite de nombreuses fois jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Kem la retrouve.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	8. Partir

**Voilà enfin la suite des aventures d'Abby ! Et donc celle d'Alex.**

**Merci aux reviewers et la quarantaine de lecteurs fantomes, qui lisent en ce moment ces lignes, de continuer à me suivre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Partir**

.

Lorsqu'Abby s'éveilla, le jour déclinait. Elle n'avait pas changé de position. Elle était allongée sous un arbre, au plus près du tronc. La couverture de survie l'enveloppait toujours. Alex Kem était auprès d'elle.

- Enfin ! s'exclama celle-ci avec soulagement. Je désespérais de réussir à vous réveiller !

La gothique fronça les sourcils, cherchant à rassembler ses esprits.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un parc forestier assez éloigné de Washington. Vous vous rappelez ?

Elle hocha la tête tandis que ses souvenirs reprenaient leur place.

- L'enquête… souffla-t-elle en tentant de se redresser.

- C'est ça. Allez-y doucement, ajouta la serveuse en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

Elle tendit son bras derrière elle.

- Vos affaires sont toujours mouillées, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Je vais vous prêter les miennes. On doit faire à peu près la même taille.

Elle tira un t-shirt et un pantalon noirs du sac à dos qu'elle venait d'attraper.

- De toute façon ce sont des affaires de sport, alors ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez serrée dedans.

- Merci.

La serveuse se détourna pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac, prenant son temps pour qu'Abby passe le haut sans avoir à soutenir son regard. La situation la mettait déjà assez mal à l'aise pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

- J'ai un téléphone, dit Alex. Une fois qu'on sera sorties d'ici, je vous le passerai pour que vous appeliez vos collègues. J'ai encore essayé tout à l'heure d'avoir du réseau ici, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Vos affaires sont dans une poche plastique dans mon sac.

- Vous avez pensé à tout, remarqua Abby.

- Question d'habitude. A force, de se dire « Tiens, j'aurais dû prendre ça. » ou « J'ai encore oublié ça. » on apprend à préparer un sac, que se soit pour une balade ou un voyage. Alors, maintenant, j'emporte toujours avec moi une lampe, des mouchoirs, un couteau suisse, une ou deux poches plastiques, à boire et à manger, ainsi qu'une couverture de survie, un k-way et un gilet fluo. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de place dans un sac et c'est toujours utile. Avec la pluie, j'ai rajouté une serviette et des affaires de rechange. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un sweat, mettez ça.

Abby s'exécuta et soupira de contentement de se couper ainsi du froid.

- Ça ira pour le pantalon ? questionna ensuite la serveuse.

La laborantine écarta légèrement la couverture de survie. Elle découvrit sa jambe droite immobilisée par des morceaux de bois solidarisés par du chatterton.

- Ça aussi vous en avez toujours avec vous ?

- Non, sourit Alex. Le scotch, c'était pour l'occasion, comme prendre deux tenues de rechange, une pour moi et une pour vous. Mais je crois que je vais l'ajouter au nécessaire de survie.

- Bonne idée, approuva Abby.

- Et pour le jogging ?

La blessée considéra un instant sa jambe blessée avant d'essayer de la bouger.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, grimaça-t-elle.

Alex lui reprit le pantalon des mains. Avec précaution, elle fit passer sa jambe blessée à l'intérieur, veillant à la bouger le moins possible. Abby termina le reste seule, se rallongeant pour monter le vêtement jusqu'à sa taille, lequel avait l'immense avantage de ne pas comporter de bouton ou de fermeture éclair, mais un simple élastique.

La serveuse l'aida à s'asseoir de nouveau avant de lui tendre une de ses chaussures.

- J'ai mis l'autre dans mon sac. C'était une bonne chose que vous portiez ces compensées, sinon vos chevilles en aurait prit un sacré coup lors de votre chute. Et vous auriez aussi eu les pieds trempés.

Abby acquiesça en l'enfilant. Ses pieds étaient bien la seule partie de son corps à ne pas avoir subi l'humidité. Même ses sous-vêtements avaient été en partie trempés. Mais les nouvelles matières textiles avaient l'avantage de sécher vite.

- Je vais vous aider à vous relever, poursuivit sa jeune compagne.

Elle s'accroupit près d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Abby entoura ses épaules du sien afin de s'en servir de soutient pour se relever. Des sourires satisfaits fendirent leurs visages une fois la gothique debout, en appui sur son pied droit.

Elle se tint à l'arbre le temps que l'autre récupère la couverture de survie et la range dans son sac. Une fois passé sur son dos, Alex reprit sa place auprès d'elle.

- Appuyez-vous bien sur moi, mais ne mettez en aucun cas le pied au sol.

Abby n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

- On va y aller maintenant.

Doucement, pas après pas, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent.

- Vous savez par où aller ? questionna Abby.

- Oui, rassurez-vous.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous m'aviez retrouvé.

- C'est vraiment important ?

- Oui !

Alex soupira.

- D'accord.

Elle réajusta sa prise sur Abby, puis commença à raconter.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais eu le même raisonnement que vous ?

- Oui, mais que vous aviez su où me trouver après avoir quitté le NCIS.

- C'est après être partie de chez moi que j'ai réussi.

- Comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez d'avoir croisé un groupe de jeunes le soir où vous êtes venue ici ?

- Je… oui, peu de temps après le bar.

- Ils sont toujours à trainer dans le coin et ils se souvenaient de votre 4X4. Une jolie fille conduisant ce genre d'antiquité, croyez-moi, ils n'ont pas eu de mal s'en rappeler !

- Vous leur avez parlé alors ?

- Ils sont toujours au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe autour du _Monty's_. Alors je leur ai demandé s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune femme jeudi soir près du bar. Ils m'ont parlé de vous et de votre passage en 4X4. Ensuite, j'ai fait du stop et un routier a gentiment accepté de me prendre jusqu'ici.

- Je croyais que vous aviez pris un taxi ?

- Ça ne revient pas au même ?

- Si, concéda Abby.

- Bref, une fois sur le parking devant, j'ai trouvé le 4X4 et j'ai vu un portable à l'intérieur. Après, j'ai parlé au garde forestier, savoir s'il avait vu passer quelqu'un. Evidemment, il m'a dit non. Par contre, un visiteur avait récupéré un parapluie plutôt bizarre sur un des chemins empruntés régulièrement dans le parc et lui a rapporté. L'agent Gibbs m'a monté une photo de vous, j'en ai déduit que c'était le votre. Il ne savait pas où exactement il avait été retrouvé et j'ai marché un moment avant de tomber sur votre lampe torche.

- Le garde ne vous a pas accompagné ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je venais faire ici et on l'a appelé ailleurs.

- Et la personne qui a retrouvé le parapluie ? Elle n'a pas cherché si son propriétaire se trouvait à côté ? Si…

- Abby, ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve un objet en forêt qu'on pense que la personne à laquelle il appartient se trouve inanimée un peu plus loin. Et je vous assure que, même s'il vous a cherché, il n'a pas pu vous trouver. De là haut, on ne voit rien. Vous avez fait une chute de trois mètres. C'est peut-être peu, il n'empêche que c'est suffisant avec la végétation pour qu'on ne puisse rien voir en contrebas. J'ai failli ne pas vous trouver non plus. C'est votre bracelet à clous qui m'a ébloui et m'a signalé votre position. Un sacré coup de chance ! Sinon, eh bien je vous aurais cherché encore un moment.

* * *

**Avant que vous ne vous posiez la question, oui, Alex a dit toute la vérité dans ce chapitre.**

**Les retrouvailles avec l'équipe sont pour le prochain. Si tout va bien ! Des avis sur celui-ci ?**


	9. Urgences

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Vous ne savez pas trop quoi penser d'Alex. J'ai tout fait pour il faut dire. Mais je vous assure qu'elle est bien "gentille", et accessoirement innocente. Mais ce point fera l'objet d'un autre chapitre. **

**Aujourd'hui, retrouvailles et... vous verrez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Urgences**

.

Abby découvrit avec bonheur le parking. Enfin, c'en était fini de son calvaire. Elle doutait avoir été aussi soulagée de sa vie qu'en cet instant.

Le 4X4 grâce auquel elle était venue n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait garé. Elle ne sut trop pourquoi, mais cela la rassura. Osant un regard pour l'entrée du parc, elle stoppa leur progression.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Alex Kem avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

La gothique indiqua le bâtiment bordant l'entrée.

- Avant de partir, on peut faire un arrêt ici ? demanda-t-elle en l'indiquant du doigt. Ça devient… urgent.

- Vous… oh ! fit la serveuse en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Pas de problème. Mais… comment avez-vous fait pendant ces deux jours ?

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

* * *

Un garde forestier était présent. Dès qu'il les vit, il s'élança vers elles pour soutenir la blessée. D'un regard noir digne de Gibbs, Abby l'empêcha d'approcher. Il n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivée, mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Cela suffisait pour le rendre antipathique. Et puis sa coupe de cheveux était une horreur.

Il leur indiqua les toilettes en parlant vite et fort. Abby détesta sa voix et fut ravie lorsque sa compagne le fit taire. Il devait être nouveau et était du genre impressionnable. Une bonne chose !

- Ça ira, assura Alex. Appelez plutôt les secours. Elle en a besoin.

- Je… oui, tout de suite.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre un bureau à quelques pas pour attraper le téléphone. Abby n'omit aucune objection, sa jambe la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle refuse des soins.

Elle remercia la serveuse une fois la porte atteinte. Elle se débrouillerait.

- Vous avez le numéro du NCIS ? questionna alors Alex en sortant un portable de sa poche. Je crois que ce serait bien de les joindre maintenant.

Abby approuva d'un signe de tête avant de le lui dicter.

- Je me charge de les prévenir, déclara sa compagne.

- Entendu. Merci.

Alex haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas rien. Elle appuya ensuite sur la touche d'appel. Abby disparut dans la salle d'eau.

.

Gibbs décrocha dès la première sonnerie, lâchant son nom d'une voix peu amène.

- Agent Gibbs ? dit la serveuse. Ici Alex Kem.

La surprise le figea au milieu de l'open space sous les regards interdits de ses agents.

- Kem… siffla-t-il.

- Abby est avec moi, débita-t-elle sans lui permettre de la couper, au _Prince William Forest Parc_. Elle a une jambe cassée, mais elle va bien. Les secours arrivent. Elle vous attend. Au revoir, agent Gibbs.

- Attendez !

Alex avait déjà raccroché.

.

Elle savait qu'il allait tenter de la rappeler tout en se mettant en route. Qu'il l'arrêterait de nouveau en arrivant aussi.

Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui repasse les menottes.

Elle s'avança vers le garde et déposa sur son bureau les affaires de la gothique.

- Une ambulance arrive, dit-il.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Je dois partir.

- Votre amie…

- Pourriez-vous rester avec elle ? Des collègues à elle doivent la rejoindre, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Bien sûr ! Mais… et vous ?

Alex attrapa les clés du 4X4 dans son sac.

- J'ai des choses à faire, dit-elle. Urgentes.

Elle tendit son portable au jeune homme. L'appareil vibrait sans discontinuer.

- Ne répondez pas, elle s'en chargera, expliqua-t-elle en parlant d'Abby. Au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! Que dois-je lui dire ?

- Simplement que j'ai des choses à faire ! répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, elle était déjà dehors. Dans sa main, le téléphone affichait de nouveau le numéro de Gibbs.

* * *

- Abby ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant sa fille de cœur allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Gibbs ! s'écria-t-elle ravie de le voir.

Il la rejoignit. Elle l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras pour un câlin dont elle avait le secret, quoique moins énergique qu'à son habitude.

- Tu en as mis du temps, reprocha-t-elle une fois qu'il se fut détaché d'elle.

Il ignora la remarque.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Tu as vu ?

Elle indiqua d'un air désespéré sa jambe et le plâtre qui l'entourait.

- Ce n'est rien, certifia Jethro. Le médecin vient de me dire que ça se réparerait vite.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il est blanc, Gibbs ! _Blanc_ !

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr ? persista Tony.

- Oui, répéta le garde forestier, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Elle n'a rien ajouté d'autre ? demanda McGee.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que non !

- Elle est partie comme ça, c'est tout.

- Oui !

- Avec le 4X4 ?

- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire !

- Mais elle…

- C'est tout ce que je sais ! coupa-t-il exaspéré.

* * *

- Oui, Ducky, sourit Ziva. Elle se remettra totalement. Ils vont la garder ici cette nuit, mais elle pourra rentrer à Washington demain. McGee va rester avec elle. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque le 4X4 se rangea le long du trottoir. Alex quitta le véhicule en veillant à bien le refermer. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre la chambre qu'elle louait depuis quelques mois.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour ranger ses affaires et être prête à partir. Bien que pressée, elle prit le temps de rédiger un mot à l'attention du locataire du dessous. Elle lui glisserait dans sa boite aux lettres afin qu'il vienne récupérer ce qu'elle ne pouvait emporter. Autant que cela serve à quelqu'un plutôt que de jeter.

Elle déchira ensuite une feuille de son grand cahier. Elle écrivit de longues minutes, prenant le temps de réfléchir au choix de ses mots. Elle plia le papier une fois fini, y inscrivit le nom de son destinataire et le déposa sur le matelas, près des clés du tout-terrain.

Elle fit enfin le tour du propriétaire pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié et, satisfaite, quitta les lieux.

.

Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas tué le général et laissait le soin aux agents d'arrêter le véritable coupable. Elle savait aussi que Gibbs ne la laisserait pas tranquille, qu'il ne la croirait sans doute jamais.

Elle n'avait pas envie de tenter à nouveau de le convaincre. Cela ne changerait rien de toute manière. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue ici, comme c'était le cas partout depuis des années.

Et ce fut avec un léger soupir de regrets qu'elle s'enfonça dans la nuit. Seule.

Encore.

Toujours…

* * *

**Un peu déprimante cette fin, non ? Je crois que j'ai un peu trop _Personne_ en tête. Elle est bizarre aussi, je l'admets, mais il y a une raison !**

**On approche de la fin de l'histoire. U****n avis sur le chapitre ?**


	10. Culpabilité

**C'est aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. Comme promis, cette fic sera donc bien courte.**

**Pline, Crazy, pucinette, DN, PBG, Lul, merci pour vos avis ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois.**

**Certains n'apprécieront sans doute pas la tournure de l'histoire. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Pour ma part, j'avais décidé depuis les premières lignes d'en arriver ici.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Culpabilité**

.

- Agent Gibbs ? demanda un homme en entrant dans l'open space.

Un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux clairs coupés court, le regard sombre, il portait une tenue décontractée. Une plaque et une arme se trouvaient à sa ceinture.

- Vous êtes ? questionna le chef d'équipe.

L'homme s'avança vers lui.

- Lieutenant Evan Storm, police de Washington.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui peux quelque chose pour vous.

Gibbs le considéra intrigué.

- J'ai deux jeunes drogués en cellule au poste qui devraient vous intéresser. Une des armes avec lesquelles ils nous ont tirés dessus a fait apparaître le nom de votre agence lorsqu'on a fait des recherches.

Il tira une feuille pliée en quatre de sa veste et la lui tendit.

- Même calibre, constata Jethro en avisant l'arme présente sur le document.

- Je te parie qu'elle correspond à celle qui a tué Petersen, commenta Tony par-dessus son épaule.

- Pour quel motif les avez-vous arrêtés ? demanda Gibbs au flic.

- Meurtre.

- Et le mobile ?

- Je cherche encore comment remplir la case sur mon rapport.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le commerçant qu'ils ont braqué leur a résisté, ils l'ont tué.

- Ils étaient en manque, ils voulaient leur dose. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour ça, avança DiNozzo.

- Même pas, soupira Storm. Ils étaient totalement lucides quand on les a attrapés. C'est plutôt des fils à papa en mal de sensations fortes. Ils ont des casiers longs comme le bras. Et des paternels hauts placés qui leur permettent de toujours s'en tirer.

- Quand les avez-vous arrêtés ? interrogea Ziva en se mêlant à la conversation.

- Mardi soir.

Les agents échangèrent de longs regards. Le général en salle d'autopsie était mort ce jour là. Il semblait qu'ils les avaient leurs coupables. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'Alex Kem leur avait toujours dit la vérité. Et ça…

- Un problème on dirait, commenta le flic.

- Quand avez-vous su ça ? demanda Gibbs agacé en lui mettant la feuille sous le nez.

- Il y a quatre heures. Je sais pas comment c'est chez vous, mais nous ça prend du temps des analyses balistiques. Et je ne vous parle pas du reste !

* * *

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

Ducky releva la tête vers Jimmy.

- La lettre, poursuivit le jeune homme. Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

Les yeux du légiste retombèrent sur la feuille de papier posée sur le bureau que Tony et Ziva avaient trouvé chez la serveuse. Ils avaient cherché la jeune femme jusque tard dans la nuit avant de reprendre leurs recherches ce matin. Timothy, quant à lui, était resté avec Abby et l'avait ramené à Washington peu de temps auparavant.

La feuille pliée soigneusement et laissée bien en évidence sur le matelas lui était adressée. Des « Docteur Donald Mallard » il n'y en avait pas cent.

Depuis que Ziva la lui avait remise, il n'avait cependant pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même.

- On connaît les coupables maintenant, reprit Jimmy. Vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas la lire.

Il avait raison.

- Je vais déjeuner en ville. Ça ira ?

Le docteur sourit. Son jeune collègue était toujours prévenant.

- Tout ira bien, monsieur Palmer. Prends ton temps.

Le légiste hocha la tête et bientôt il se retrouva seul.

Après une hésitation, il s'empara de la lettre. Il la tourna et la retourna entre ses doigts plusieurs fois, avant d'enfin la déplier et commencer sa lecture.

.

_Docteur,_

_Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. C'est pour cette raison que je vous destine cette lettre. Je me doute bien que ma démarche vous aura étonné, que vous vous posez des questions quant à son contenu. J'espère qu'au moment où vous lisez ces lignes mon innocence a été prouvée. Vous seriez alors plus réceptif à ce qui va suivre._

_Qui suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé pendant ces dix ans ? Ces questions, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous les être posées. Je pense que vous méritez des réponses._

_La mort de mes parents, je m'en souviens bien. Il pleuvait ce jour là. Mon père a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule dans un virage. Il ne roulait pas vite pourtant. La suite est une succession d'images et de sons. Je me rappelle de leurs cris, de mon mutisme. Et lorsque la voiture a cessé de faire des tonneaux, je me rappelle la douleur. Détacher ma ceinture, essayer de les réveiller avant de m'extirper de la carcasse. Je voulais passer par l'extérieur pour les atteindre. La voiture était sur une pente. Je l'ai dévalée à ma sortie. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Le véhicule a explosé. _

_J'ai attendu, pleuré, perdu connaissance pour me réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital. Un policier est venu me dire que mes parents étaient au ciel. Ils n'avaient jamais cru en Dieu, contrairement à plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de la population de ce pays. Je n'y croyais pas non plus, c'est toujours le cas. J'ai trouvé ces paroles stupides, je n'ai pas eu de réaction, je lui ai seulement raconté ce dont je me souvenais._

_Après quelques jours, ils m'ont emmené dans un foyer. Je savais par les autres enfants ce qui m'arriverait. Quand on a huit ans, on n'est pas adopté. Les orphelins comme moi... bref, vous voyez._

_Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de vie. Déjà, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais de trop. Ça n'a pas changé et ces derniers jours me l'ont encore prouvé._

_J'ai marché longtemps. Il y avait une gare pas loin. J'ai grimpé sur un train de marchandise, sur un des wagons. Il faisait froid, même à la vitesse réduite qui était la sienne. J'en suis descendue dès qu'il s'est arrêté. Ensuite, j'ai marché._

_J'avais un peu d'argent qu'un des gamins m'avait donné après l'avoir volé dans le portefeuille d'un des adultes, pour me montrer comment ça se passait m'avait-il dit. Je m'en suis servie pour acheter un hotdog dès que j'ai vu un marchand. Je devais lui faire de la peine, il m'a offert le soda que je ne pouvais pas acheter. Et j'ai repris ma route._

_C'est le lendemain que je l'ai rencontré. C'était un retraité de soixante-dix ans, sans famille lui aussi. Il habitait une vielle baraque retapée par ses soins un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il m'a recueilli. On était deux solitaires, l'un au début de sa vie, l'autre à sa fin. On n'avait plus personne et notre rencontre a été la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée à l'un comme à l'autre._

_Il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que je lui raconte mon histoire. Il n'a pas appelé les services sociaux comme il aurait dû le faire. Il avait inventé une histoire pour justifier ma présence. Il y a ajouté des détails, comblé des trous d'après mon récit. Personne ne la remit en cause. Enfin personne jusqu'à mes seize ans, après sa mort._

_Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai demandé ? Le « Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ? » ? Oui, bien sûr. On n'oublie pas ce genre de question. L'agent Gibbs est entré à ce moment là. J'ai vu votre réaction, même si vous avez certainement cru le contraire. Je sais que la réponse est oui. Qui était-ce ? Comment cela s'est passé ? Je ne peux faire que des suppositions mais, à votre regard, je me doute que vous avez agi comme je l'ai fait il y a six ans. _

_C'était un grand-père pour moi. Vous me le rappelez beaucoup. Contrairement aux autres, vous m'avez salué lors de notre rencontre, vous avez été attentionné alors que rien ne vous y obligeait, au contraire. Mais vous êtes de ce genre de personne pour qui la politesse et le savoir-vivre ne sont pas de vains mots. Lui aussi était comme ça._

_La maladie est arrivée un jour. Rapidement, elle a fait son œuvre. Si d'apparence il était inchangé, intérieurement, c'était autre chose. Et il n'y avait rien à faire._

_Je l'ai vu souffrir en silence, faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'il allait de plus en plus mal. Il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Il voulait aussi partir le plus tard possible. Pour moi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Si je n'avais pas fait partie de sa vie, il se serait suicidé pour ne pas avoir à endurer ça, partir tant qu'il pouvait encore le décider, tant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mais j'étais là. _

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre par ma faute. Il avait déjà tant fait pour moi, ça n'aurait pas été juste. Alors je l'ai aidé à partir, il s'est endormi tranquillement pour ne jamais se réveiller. Dit crument, je l'ai tué. Mais, la vérité, c'est que j'ai simplement mis fin à ses souffrances, j'ai agi comme il aurait voulu le faire lui-même si je n'avais pas été là. L'agent Gibbs me pensait coupable du meurtre du général Petersen. Il avait tort, mais il se fiait à son instinct. Et celui-ci ne l'a jamais trompé. Si on y réfléchit, je suis bien un assassin._

_Que s'est-il passé après sa mort ? Ce sera rapide à écrire. Je n'étais pas majeure, il venait de mourir, les gens m'ont regardé autrement et il y a eu une autopsie. Avant que les flics viennent me chercher, j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie. Pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi, j'ai prétendu être plus âgée, j'ai fait des petits boulots par-ci, par-là. A ma majorité, j'ai récupéré ce qui me revenait de droit, et ça a continué. Les trous qui subsistent dans les années suivantes, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. J'ai simplement pris des vacances à l'écart des hommes, là où j'étais certaine d'être tranquille. C'est de nouveau ce qu'il va se passer cette fois. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre comme vous. J'ai toujours été mise à l'écart et ça ne changera pas._

_J'étais sincère quand je vous ai dit que j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Je pense que nous aurions pu bien nous entendre. Et pas à cause de ce que je viens de vous raconter._

_Merci de m'avoir donné la parole dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, docteur. Merci d'être qui vous êtes. J'espère que vos amis savent la chance qu'ils ont de vous avoir dans leur vie._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Alex_

* * *

**Je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur la façon d'écrire la fin. Cela dépendra de vous et de ce que vous me direz en review. J'attends aussi vos avis sur ce chapitre. Alors, à vos claviers !**


	11. Épilogue

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est suivie et qu'elle plaît.**

**Comme annoncé la dernière fois, c'est aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les précédents m'a permis d'en arriver à _ça._ **

**Certains trouveront sans doute que c'est un peu rapide pour en arriver là. Peut-être. L'essentiel reste que je tenais beaucoup à cette fin et je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Épilogue**

.

Ducky resserra le col de son manteau contre son cou. Le vent était froid et l'humidité ambiante n'arrangeait rien.

Après un regard pour son véhicule, il s'avança vers la maison. C'était une demeure de bois perdue dans une petite forêt du Kentucky, à l'écart des grands axes routiers.

Il avait fait le trajet depuis Washington dans sa vieille Morgan. Les kilomètres parcourus lui avaient laissé le temps de réfléchir, de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. En fait, ces heures de route lui avaient permis d'appréhender la suite.

C'était Abby qui avait trouvé l'adresse. Il n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Elle parlait vite, trop vite, et avec des termes dont il n'était guère coutumier.

Mais l'essentiel était là. Elle avait trouvé un endroit où Alex Kem s'était isolée, un mois et demi après l'affaire Petersen. Et c'était son tour de s'y rendre.

Il avait refusé que les autres l'accompagnent. Il comprenait l'envie d'Abigail de revoir celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, comme celle de Gibbs, fait rarissime, de présenter ses excuses. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leur place ici, pas cette fois.

Peut-être plus tard ces retrouvailles auraient-elles lieu. C'était fort possible. Mais cela n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui.

.

Il toqua à la porte sans succès. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il savait pourtant que l'endroit était habité, de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Il l'avait vue en arrivant.

Il se décida à faire le tour de la maison, certain de _la_ trouver dans les parages. En fait, ce fut elle qui le trouva.

- Ce n'est pas un temps à rester dehors, dit-elle.

Sa voix venait de son dos. Il se détourna rapidement, légèrement mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre.

Alex Kem était pareille à ses souvenirs. Son regard émeraude laissait deviner les souffrances qui avaient jalonné sa vie. Il était aussi plein de douceur. Le froid colorait ses joues autant que son sourire éclairait les traits sereins de son visage.

- Bonjour Alex.

- Bonjour docteur. Ça fait longtemps.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Moi aussi.

Elle indiqua la maison.

- Venez. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. Il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

.

Alex l'invita à se réchauffer près du feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Avec des gestes sûrs, elle réactiva les braises et y déposa une bûche.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil tout proche après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau.

Après lui avoir demandé s'il souhaitait du thé, du _vrai thé anglais_, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine attenante à la vaste pièce à vivre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, des tasses fumantes dans les mains, une boite métallique sous le bras.

- Faîtes attention, c'est brûlant, dit-elle en lui tendant la sienne.

Elle attrapa un coussin sur le fauteuil tout près et le déposa au sol avant de s'asseoir dessus.

- Sucre ? Gâteau ? demanda-t-elle en lui présentant la boite.

Après s'être servi et l'avoir remerciée, le silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par le crépitement du feu. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson tranquillement, appréciant la douce quiétude qui les environnait.

Enfin, Ducky détacha son regard de la danse des flammes dans l'âtre et le posa sur sa jeune compagne.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- Depuis que je suis partie de Washington, moins le temps pour faire le trajet, répondit-elle sans cesser de fixer le feu. Et vous ? Combien de temps pour me retrouver ?

- Comme toi.

- C'est Abby, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, c'est elle, bien que je n'aie pas parfaitement compris la manière dont elle a procédé pour te retrouver.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle cherchée ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Parce que cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, quémandant davantage d'explications.

- Tu l'as retrouvée, Alex, ce n'est pas rien.

Elle haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Et puis il y a ça, ajouta-t-il en tirant de sa veste la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Ses yeux allèrent un instant de son visage au papier.

- Vous l'avez lu.

- De nombreuses fois.

- Et les autres ?

- Non.

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit de quoi elle parlait ?

- En partie seulement, ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

- Et l'agent Gibbs n'est pas là ? Ça m'étonne.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- J'y avoue un meurtre, il est flic et j'ai passé assez de temps en salle d'interrogatoire pour comprendre qu'il tenait à me faire condamner.

- Pour celui du général seulement.

- Non, docteur, pour celui qu'il savait que j'avais commis et qu'il croyait être celui du général. Alors même si mon innocence est prouvée… car elle l'est n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, même dans ce cas, je serai toujours une meurtrière et il ne changera pas d'avis sur moi.

- Tu te trompes.

- Vraiment ?

- Il veut te faire des excuses.

- Lui ? Des excuses ? Il sait ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il n'en fait que dans de très rares occasions, je te le concède.

- Alors pourquoi voudrait-il m'en faire ?

- Peut-être parce que nous avons assez discuté pour qu'il revoie son jugement te concernant.

- C'est tout ?

- Gibbs sait reconnaître ses torts. Il sait aussi reconnaître les gens qui ont besoin d'aide.

- Et j'ai besoin d'aide selon lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut me faire des excuses ? C'est un homme compliqué !

- C'est certain ! s'amusa Ducky. Et je doute que quiconque en ait le mode d'emploi !

Alex avala une gorgée de thé, laissant filer les secondes avant de reprendre.

- Qui l'a tué ?

Ducky laissa échapper un fin soupir, puis raconta, guettant avec inquiétude sa réaction une fois terminé.

- Ces deux fils à papa l'ont tué parce qu'il a refusé de leur donner sa voiture. En fait, il est mort pour rien, conclut Alex.

Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, le pire dans l'histoire était sans nul doute l'attitude des deux jeunes. Ils se moquaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cela n'apportait aucun réconfort à la famille, au contraire. Et dire que c'était loin d'être un cas unique…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, docteur ? questionna soudainement Alex.

- Je te l'ai dit, parce que cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'es pas seule, Alex.

- Vous avez tort.

- Avant, peut-être.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suis là.

Des iris verts rencontrèrent les siens, scrutateurs.

- Tu n'es plus seule, dit-il doucement.

Elle détourna la tête.

- Mais je finirai par le redevenir, comme à chaque fois.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Vous êtes là, docteur. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai.

- Lui aussi disait ça.

Silence. Puis :

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- James, murmura-t-elle. James Williams.

- Aurait-il voulu te voir seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Non.

- Et tes parents ?

- Non plus.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas que je refuse la compagnie des gens, docteur. Ce sont eux qui ne m'acceptent pas. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis solitaire. J'aime passer des heures à regarder le ciel, laisser mon esprit vagabonder. J'aime écouter, mais pas vraiment parler. Je ne suis généralement qu'une présence. Parfois je suis davantage. Cela dépend de mon humeur, des gens, de la situation aussi. Mais l'essentiel est là, je suis à part et cela me plaît. Hors, ça, les gens ne le comprennent pas.

Ducky la considéra longuement. Alex lui rappelait énormément Jethro et lui-même. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs avec elle. Il était certain que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient sentis si proches de la jeune femme dès le début. Lui avait été bouleversé par sa rencontre, la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Gibbs en revanche avait dû faire face au reflet de sa propre existence. Ce solitaire avare de mots dont il était difficile de gagner la confiance se révélait un ami exceptionnel lorsqu'on y parvenait. Il savait qu'elle aussi. Il avait perdu ses proches, Alex également. Il avait tué, eux aussi.

Il n'aurait su expliciter cela précisément, mais lorsqu'il voyait l'un, il voyait l'autre. Ce n'était pas leurs différences qui lui sautaient aux yeux, c'était leurs similitudes. Il savait que Gibbs avait fini par faire le même rapprochement. Les excuses qu'il voulait lui faire en étaient la preuve. Car lui, il avait eu sa chance, il avait eu Mike Franks. Alex, elle n'avait eu personne.

- Tu as raison, reprit-il en captant son attention, les gens ne comprennent pas ça, pour la plupart du moins. Ce n'est pas mon cas, ce n'est pas non plus celui de Gibbs ou d'Abby.

Il marqua une pause.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas seule. Laisse-nous faire partie de ta vie.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. _Ils_ ne me connaissent pas.

- Mais moi oui.

- Très peu.

- Combien de temps penses-tu nécessaire pour connaître quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas. Même après une vie entière on ne connaît pas forcément des gens qui nous sont proches. Parfois, quelques heures ou quelques jours suffisent.

- C'est également ce que je pense.

- Cela change-t-il vraiment quelque chose ?

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui importe, Alex, ce que toi tu veux.

Elle contempla sa tasse désormais vide.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que si.

- J'ai passé tant d'années à fuir, à tenter de trouver ma place… comment puis-je savoir si elle est avec vous ? Pourquoi croirais-je qu'elle l'est ? Parce que vous me le dîtes ? Soyez honnête, docteur, il y a deux mois encore, vous ne me connaissiez pas. J'ai passé très peu de temps avec vous et le contexte ne se prêtait pas à un rapprochement quel qu'il soit.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé cette lettre.

- Sans doute.

- Assurément. Quant à cette fuite… c'est terminé, Alex. Le NCIS s'est arrangé pour que l'affaire soit définitivement close. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Alors je suis libre maintenant ? Vraiment libre ?

- Oui.

Elle parut pensive.

- Vous vous engagez sur une pente difficile, docteur. En avez-vous conscience ?

- Oui.

- Et cela ne vous rebute pas ?

- Pas du tout. Au contraire.

Elle fixa les flammes en silence, sans réagir. Elle se releva ensuite sans un mot, récupéra sa tasse et la boite, puis disparut dans la cuisine.

Le légiste la vit faire avec inquiétude. Il entendit l'eau couler dans l'évier, puis ses pas sur le sol. Il ne bougea pas et attendit son retour, sa décision.

Enfin, elle revint dans la pièce.

- Venez, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans comprendre, remettant au passage la lettre dans sa poche. Il la suivit jusqu'à une petite chambre sommairement meublée.

- J'espère que ça ira, dit-elle en indiquant le lit.

Il la regarda perplexe.

- Il est déjà tard, Donald, et la nuit est tombée. Je crois que ce serait bien que vous restiez cette nuit. Sauf si vous avez envie de repartir, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

Elle acceptait. Cela fit apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Non, dit-il, je reste.

- Alors je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit, dîtes-le-moi. Je vais aller préparer le dîner. Vous n'êtes pas difficile j'espère ?

- Aucunement.

- Tant mieux.

- Alex ! la retint-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

- Oui ?

- Je préfère Ducky.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre l'origine de ce surnom.

- Ducky, dit-elle, c'est pas mal. Mais…

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

- …je préfère Grand-père.

Ducky lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse.

- Tu as raison, admit-il avec douceur, c'est mieux.

Et tandis qu'elle reprenait sa marche, le vieil homme qu'il était se prit à penser qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une petite-fille comme ça. Beaucoup de chance.

* * *

**Fin**

**Voilà, c'est fini. *essuie une larme* C'est toujours triste d'en arriver là. **

**Pour ce qui est de cette fin, j'ai repris une idée de David McCallum, alias Ducky, qui disait dans une interview qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir un jour dans la série une jeune femme se présenter à lui et dire qu'elle est sa petite-fille. Le voir en grand-père me plaisait beaucoup, alors... comme je voulais aussi faire du ABC et voir Gibbs en difficulté face à un suspect, j'ai saisi l'occasion !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à la lecture de cette histoire. Bien sûr, j'attends vos avis !**


	12. Bonus

**Des bonus ont été demandé, il n'y en aura qu'un que voici. Je le dédicace à Lul qui m'a convaincu de le faire. Aujourd'hui donc, retrouvailles d'Alex avec Gibbs et Abby. **

**De nouveau, merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Bonus**

.

Elle aimait cet endroit. Tout y était calme, reposant. Malgré l'ampleur de l'espace, elle avait le sentiment d'être dans un cocon protecteur. Et le bois sous ses doigts n'était pas étranger à cela.

Ducky lui avait dit que Gibbs passait des heures ici. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi à présent. Pour des retrouvailles, c'était sans nul doute le plus approprié.

Elle l'entendit descendre les marches sans cesser sa contemplation du bateau en train de naître dans son antre. Elle s'était demandé comment il comptait le sortir, avant d'occulter cette question. Elle verrait en temps et heure.

- Bonjour Alex.

Elle se détourna, constatant avec plaisir qu'il avait appris depuis leur dernière rencontre les bases de la politesse.

- Bonjour agent Gibbs.

- Seulement Gibbs.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il passait à son tour sa main sur l'armature de son bateau.

- Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle par votre nom de famille ?

- Oui.

- Je trouve ça étrange, mais c'est vous qui voyez.

- Ducky t'a déposée ?

- Oui.

Ce qui expliquait sa présence en ces lieux. Il aurait néanmoins préféré que son vieil ami le prévienne. Il n'avait guère aimé la surprise, en témoignait son arme à sa ceinture. Il ne l'avait pas rangée dans le coffre comme à son habitude.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme en le voyant s'emparer d'outils.

Il lui tendit de quoi poncer une des pièces.

- Dans le sens du bois, précisa-t-il en lui indiquant où commencer.

- Je sais.

Elle sourit davantage devant le regard qu'il lui lança, amusée.

- C'est une question de logique, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à la tâche sans qu'un autre mot soit prononcé, goûtant chacun le plaisir simple de chaque seconde écoulée.

Peu de gens pouvaient comprendre ça. Le silence. Ils appréciaient d'autant la présence de l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour se comprendre. En fait, ils ne représentaient qu'une infime partie du langage. Les gestes, les regards… c'était là la véritable base de communication des hommes et ils en avaient pleinement conscience. C'est ainsi qu'Alex entendit ses excuses sans que Gibbs les ait prononcées.

.

Ils œuvraient depuis près de deux heures quand l'agent quitta sa place et déposa ses outils sur l'établi. Alex l'imita presque aussitôt. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la coque du navire qui prenait forme.

- Il est beau, murmura-t-elle.

Jethro sourit, mais ne commenta pas. Il était bien d'accord.

Il se servit un verre de bourbon tout en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils retrouvèrent le silence.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha enfin Gibbs au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Je sais.

- Je m'excuse.

Comme lors de toutes ses heures passées en interrogatoire, un regard émeraude rencontre un regard acier. Nul combat cette fois, la paix venait d'être officiellement proclamée.

- Excuses acceptées, Gibbs.

Il reposa son verre, ou plutôt ce qui en tenait lieu.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, ignorant quel chemin elle allait dorénavant emprunter pour construire son avenir.

- Tu es douée, dit-il en parlant du bateau.

- Mes compétences en menuiserie sont limitées.

- Tout s'apprend.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est pour moi.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le squelette de l'embarcation, puis sur ses mains.

- J'aime travailler de mains. Est-ce pour autant que je dois en faire mon métier ?

- Si tu aimes ça, oui.

Elle parut pensive.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Mais tous deux savaient qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Faire naître quelque chose de ses mains était une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et Gibbs savait qu'elle avait toutes les capacités nécessaires à cela.

Alex allait relancer la conversation quand des pas retentirent à l'étage. Rapidement, Abby apparut, dévalant les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses béquilles.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Elle est là, hein ! Alex est là !

Il n'eut pas à répondre, elle découvrit avant sa présence à ses côtés.

- Alex ! s'exclama la gothique en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune femme vint à sa rencontre pour éviter un drame. Abby menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant, instable sur ses béquilles avec la vitesse. Dès qu'elle fut assez près, elle les lâcha et se jeta dans ses bras, autant pour éviter une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol que soulagée de la revoir.

- Tu es revenue ! J'avais tellement de choses à te dire la dernière fois ! Je ne t'ai même pas remercié, tu te rends compte ? Et puis on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter ! Il faut absolument qu'on discute ! J'ai plein de choses à te dire ! Surtout que tu restes, pas vrai ? C'est Ducky qui me l'a dit. C'est vrai, hein ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle incrédule.

L'attitude de son aînée la déroutait totalement. Elle chercha des yeux Gibbs pour comprendre. Il se contenta de lui sourire, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas et que son comportement était normal. Cela la perdit davantage. Pendant ce temps, Abby avait relâché son étreinte tout en gardant appui sur elle et en poursuivant son monologue.

- C'est super que tu restes. Je sais qu'on va super bien s'entendre. Je le sens. Et puis tu ne peux pas partir. Tu sais qu'avec toi ça fait trois ? Trois filles, c'est mieux que deux. On est entourée de garçons ici !

- Abby ? osa enfin Alex.

- Oui ?

- Tu respires quand ?

Et sous le regard amusé de l'ancien marine et celui atterré d'Alex, la laborantine reprit la parole à un débit encore plus rapide.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**


End file.
